Not How It Seems
by Thalia's Tree
Summary: Claire's not feeling great. She hasnt for a while, and now people are starting to notice. What could be wrong? Now things have gone furthur, decisions must be made, friends will be found and love will be put to the test as Claire battle through her demons. But everything is Not How It Seems . . . . . . .
1. Chapter 1

Claire's POV"Morning ma belle. " Shane said as he entered the kitchen of the glass house, rapping his arms around my waist. "Since when did you start learning French?" I laughed."Vous le vous avez avec moi ce soir?" He asked with a sweet puppy face. "Tres bien. But I don't think so. You'll have to work a little harder than that to get in my pants at 10 o'clock in the morning. ""10 o'clock seems fine to me." Came a voice from the doorway. We jumped and turned to see Eve, my best friend and roommate, stood there smirking. She had gone all out with her goth make up today. She wore a black frilly dress with little skulls bordering the collar, grey, thick tights and massive combat boots. Her shiny black hair was pull back into a high pony tail with a skull printed scrunchy. " not that I'm offering Shane." She winked at him and strolled off down the hall way. "That girl has issues. Serious issues. " Shane muttered. "Don't let her hear you. You know what she'll do. " Shane cringed at the memory. "You want breakfast?" I asked. I had been in the middle of making eggs when I had been distracted by my hunk of a boyfriend. " I think I'll pass thanks. ""But why? You love my eggs!" I complained. "I do. But not those ones. " I turned to see that actually the eggs did not look very appetising now they were burnt. Damn. No breakfast for us. "Here, let me do it. I am a chief after all. ""You work at McDonalds Shane." I retorted. That earned a laugh. I love being able to make him laugh I really do. "Oi am I going to have to tickle you miss?" Shane asked ,inching his way towards me. I backed up laughing. I'm so ticklish it's unbelievable. I turned to run out of the room when something really strange happened. I grabbed the counter as a wave of dizziness hit me. I could faintly hear Shane's voice next to me, asking if I was ok. But I couldn't respond. I knelt on the floor as my legs couldn't hold me anymore. I put my head in my hands and took deep breaths like I see people do on the telly. My head began to clear and the cramp in my stomach began to ease. It was only then I realised it was the exact same horrible feeling I had gotten yesterday. And the day before. I slowly stood up, feeling a lot better and Shane was immediately at my side grabbing my arm. "Shit Claire, what the hell was that?" He yelled. "I'm fine Shane. " I lie. " I just moved too quickly that's all. " I knew he didn't believe me. "Claire, what's going on?" Shane asked. "Nothing Shane. Nothing is going on!" I yell back at him. Michael, our fourth roommate,Eve's boyfriend and newly made vampire, came charging in at human speed. "What's going on? What's all the yelling about?" Even though Michael wasn't mine , and I was perfectly happy with Shane, my heart couldn't help but flutter every time I saw him. He is gorgeous. He's like a brother to me really. Blonde hair, blue eyes (when he's not in vampire mode ) Even after all the trouble and danger I've put them through, he still sticks up for me. "Don't ask me , ask Claire. She's the one who nearly collapsed on me a minute ago!" Shane shouted. My eyes filled with tears. Shane never shouts at me. Never. "Man, look what you've done now! Don't cry little Claire. " Michael said. "I didn't make her cry! Claire tell him I'm not not the reason you're crying!" But that just made me cry even harder. Shane began to walk towards me and reached out an arm. But for some reason I flinched away. I saw the pain I his eyes before I could look away. "Yo, y'all better back off right now if you know what's good for ya!" Eve spat at the boys. I turned, blurry eyed to see her approach from the kitchen door. She took my hand in hers and gently squeezed it. "Come Claire Bear," she said softly. " let's go talk yeah?" I nodded and we began walking away from the kitchen. I paused for a second to turn and look at Shane. "I only want to protect you. " Shane's voice wobbled as he spoke. But I couldn't reply. I just let Eve pull me away


	2. Chapter 2

_Hiya! I'm Amy and this is my first story. I'm very sorry about the layout of the first chapter, I had no idea whst I was doing. Please review I'm really excited about this. Ill post the next chapyer very soon. Bye ! Review and ill saythank you at the being of my next chapter xxxxxxxxxx_

Claires POV

You wanna tell me what's going on?" Eve asked me as soon as we entered her bedroom. Usually she would always try and make me feel better by joking around, but right now her white powdered face looked deadly serious.

"Eve I wasn't lying when I said I had no idea. I really don't. I've been feeling weird for a few days now. It like someone is trying to pass through me. It's really weird." I sighed. "But I feel fine now. Promise. "

Eve just stared at me. She hesitated slightly before asking,

" CB, could you be pregnant?"

I thought about it. Stomach cramps, nausea. Could I?

"I … I don't know. " I buried my head in my hands and whispered "oh god no …"I felt Eve put a hand on my back, rubbing gently.

"It's ok. " She promised. "We'll go get a test and then we'll know for sure. " she was about to say more when she paused and looked at the door.

"I am going to stake his unbeating heart!" She cursed as she stormed to her door. She opened it to find Michael stood there, a look of shame planted on his pale face.

"Shane went to work and I, well , I thought , um , maybe I dunno …"

"… How much did you hear?" Eve interrupted.

"Enough. " Michael stated simply. "Claire? Could you really be pregnant? "

I shrugged, not really caring how much he heard. Nothing made sense, Shane and I hadn't really been sexually active lately. He's still playing the protective boyfriend. I'm not suggesting that we haven't, um, you know, done that, but I don't see how I could be pregnant . . .

"CB? You with us?" I snapped out of my thoughts, stared at my friends and nodded.

"Right." Eve said. "Claire, you and me are going to walk to the drug store and -"

"- wow, slow down." Michael cut in. "We live in Morganville babe. You aren't walking anywhere. I'll drive you both."

That caught my attention. My face blushed in embarrassment, but Eve just laughed.

"Alright sweetie. As long as you don't mind people seeing you in the pregnancy department."

"Hang on, I didn't say anything about getting out of the car!" Michael protested. I couldn't help but laugh, in spite of myself. It was just such a funny prospect. Eve looked at me, smiling.

"That's better. Now come on Claire, lets to see if you're a mama . . ."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiya again! Okay I know this is a short one but the next chapter will be out tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who review this story so far and anyone who is following it. Its great to hear from you so please please please keep the reviews coming! Thanks to Call of The Rain and to Stephaniecrow9 who reviewed xxx And finally thanks to leighdanielle, bulletproofflambo, VE-MV-101 and Call of The Rain for following the story xxx hope you ddon't mind me mentioning your names xxx Okay, well thats enough from me today xxx hope you enjoy this short chapter xxxxx _

_Thalia's Tree xxxxx_

Claire's POV

"Which one should I buy?" I hissed. "There's too many of them!"

"Em one of each?" Eve suggested. Brilliant, even she didn't know.

"Haven't you done this kind of thing before?" I ask her. " I mean, no offence, but you've had sex lots of times right?"

"Shh. C B that is not the kind of thing you go around saying willy nilly, pun not intended. And maybe I have, but I've never thought I was pregnant before!"

"Ok! I guess this'll do. It tells you how far along you are and seems to be simple. " I suggested.

Eve nodded and followed me to the counter. The lady at the till hesitated as she went to scan the test, looking at me with a mix of pity and disgusted. I saw it and unfortunately Eve saw it too.

"Oi lady, do you always go around judging people huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah that's right" she growled. Eve registered the look on the lady's face and smirked. "Not used to have people talk back to you are ya. " the lady decided to ignore Eve and concentrate very hard on scanning the bar code. She looked embarrassed and pissed off. I payed her the money with out saying anything and turn to walk back to Michael's car. I faintly heard Eve say "bye now. " in a way to polite voice, and then she was next to me, walking at the same pace I was. When we were out of the shop and muttered "bitch" and I couldn't help but smirk. I really do love my best friend. We got into Michael's car, me in the back and Eve in shotgun.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes, just get us home please."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah that's right" she growled. Eve registered the look on the lady's face and smirked. "Not used to have people talk back to you are ya. " the lady decided to ignore Eve and concentrate very hard on scanning the bar code. She looked embarrassed and pissed off. I payed her the money with out saying anything and turn to walk back to Michael's car. I faintly heard Eve say "bye now. " in a way to polite voice, and then she was next to me, walking at the same pace I was. When we were out of the shop and muttered "bitch" and I couldn't help but smirk. I really do love my best friend. We got into Michael's car, me in the back and Eve in shotgun.

"Ready?" He asked.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hiya, I'm back! Miss me? Okay heres the next chapter. Drum roll please dum, dum_ . . .

Eve's POV

I paced the space in Claire's room, waiting nervously. I couldn't get over the prospect that my CB could be a mum, and I could be a an aunt. I continue to pace the room, biting my perfectly manicured black and red nails. I thought about how if Claire was pregnant, her life would change forever. Her dreams of going to MIT, and any others. And then I thought about Shane. God he didn't even know we were doing this. He's going to be completely pissed off with us when he gets home from work.

"Eve sit down your making me giddy. " I see Michael come through the door with a tray full of sandwiches and drinks. I glanced at the clock on Claire's wall and saw it was just gone 12. Three hours till Shane is due back. I collapsed onto Claire's bed and leaned onto Michael's shoulder as he sits next to me.

Finally I ask "what about Shane? How will we tell him?"

"We won't tell him anything. " he replied "that's up to Claire. " I just nodded and went back to worrying. What seemed like an age later, Claire walked in. She was wearing her poker face so I had no idea what was going to happen. Michael stood up and went to place a hand on her arm. I noticed it was shaking.

"What is it Claire?" He asked gently. "What did the test say?" Claire don't say anything for a few seconds, just looked straight into my eyes, as if she was trying to tell me something. But then looked at the ground and said, "I'm . . . . ."

Claire's POV

I can't believe it. I double check that I've done everything correct, which I have of course. I pause for a second and just stare at the word, and take a moment to take it in. I let out a breath and then leave the bathroom and go to my bedroom on the opposite end of the hall. Eve and Michael are there, sitting on my bed.

When Michael sees me he comes and places a hand on my arm. "What is it Claire? What did the test say?" He asks kindly. I look at Eve, hoping for some reason that she will understand what I'm going to say before I have to say it. When she doesn't, I look at the ground and say

"I'm not pregnant. "

_okay okay I know yyou're all probably thinking what the hell, but I promise everything will make sense in the next few chapters xxxx ok, bye! P.s the next chapter will be published next week xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, i said the next chapter would be published next week but i changed my mind, thanks to a lovely review sent to me, asking me to publish it sooner. So here it is. This is a short one but the next one will probably be out in a couple of days time. Please review, i love to hear from people. Oh and one final thing, i have just written my profile so be sure to have a look at it! Enjoy . . . . . _

**_Disclaimer: i do not own Morganville (sadly)_**

Michael's POV

"Yay?" Eve asked, a little uncertain. Claire tried to smile and nod but it came across completely fake.

"Claire, what's wrong? Did you want a baby? Cause your only 17 and there's plenty of time in the future -" I began to reason but she cut me off.

"It's not that. Yeah I wanna be a mum, but not right now. It's just . . . I . . . now . . . " Claire sighed and sat on the floor, looking completely beaten. "Doesn't matter. " she mumbled.

I sat down next to her and just looked at my roommate. What could be troubling her?

"Claire Bear, it does matter. You matter. Now tell us whats bothering you yeah?"

She hesitated for a second before taking a big breath and said. "If i'm not pregnant, then whats wrong with me?" With that she burst out crying. Eve jumped off the bed and pulled her best friend into a hug. I gently placed my hand on Claire's shoulder, letting her know i was there, and watched as my girlfriend rocked her softly side to side. For a moment it is as if we are all one, me connected to Claire connected to Eve. We were all sharing the same pain. But that connection was soon broken.

"Whats going on?" A voice said from the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm back! Ok this is a longer chapter I hope you enjoy it. For anyone who went back to school today I hope you had a good day! If you didnt have a good day, I hope this makes up for it xxxxx Please review, I love to hear from people. Also, let me know what you think might be wrong with Claire. Lets make it a competiotion yeah? So let me know and then keep reading to find out if you guessed right . .. . ._

Claire's POV

I leap to a standing position and quickly wipe my eyes, trying franticly to hide the fact i had been crying. But i knew it was a waste of time.

"whats going on. Claire why are you crying?" Shane asked after his his eyes had scanned the room. i couldnt look in his, i just couldnt. I'd gone behind his back and even though i knew deep down that he had stormed out, i still felt guilty.

"Well?" His voice began to get louder. "Anybody going to bother telling me?"

"Quit it Shane." Michael replied. I could literally see the anger in Shane's eyes.

"i didnt ask you did i. I asked Claire." He looked at me and this time i couldnt look away. "And i want an answer." Michael stood up and stood between me and Shane.

"Come on bro, calm down Clarie was -"

"-Claire was just about to give me some answers. So move." Shane gave Michael a shove, and with his vampire reflects, Michael shove him back. Not too hard, but hard enough to make Shane lose it. Shane threw a punch at Michael and hit him square in the face but didnt seem to faze him. Michael pushed Shane and sent him flying against the wall. I gasped and Eve screamed. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back so we fell onto my bed, as far away from the fight as possible. More punchs were thrown. I couldn't watch, Shane had blood poring from his nose, Michael, though not harmed had gone into full vampire mode, his eyes red and his fangs down. Even though i didnt look at her, i could tell Eve was crying. I had to do something, before it was too late. Michael had grabbed Shane by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up, walking out of the room and onto the landing. I yanked my arm away from Eve and made a run to the door, where i could see Michael getting ready to let Shane go, over the side of the banister. Oh god no, this is not happening.

"Stop!" i sobbed. "Michael dont hurt him, please, just lets- lets just talk yeah?" i begged. The vampire looked at me with his red eyes, the expression on his face did not change. I had not gotten threw to him.

"Mikey, Shane is your friend." Eve said from behind me. i turned to see her there, red eyed with mascara running down her face. Morganville was a bad place to be into wearing to much makeup. There's too much crying here.

"You dont want to hurt him." Eve reasoned.

"I dont want to hurt him." Michael repeated. Eve smiled sadly and said "Now put him down. Thats it." She coached. Slowly my roommate put Shane down on his feet and my boyfriend fell to the floor gagging and choking. Michaels eyes returned to their normal colour and a bit more colour returned to his face. After a second of looking dazed Michael seemed to realise what he had done, and what he had nearly done. As quickly as it had come the colour drained fron his face once more. He looked at Shane, who was struggling to sit up.

"Oh god." He whispered.

Eve pushed past me and went to Michael, putting a hand on his shoulder and saying, "lets go get you something to um drink yeah? ok come on baby." She took her boyfriends hand and pulled him away, leaving just me and Shane out on the landing.

i walked to the other end of the hallway.

"where are you going?" He asked. i reached the bathroom and opened the door. i quickly grabbed the small hand towel by the door and walked back to where Shane was sat on the floor. He shuffled himself so that he had his back against the door. i knelt in front of him and held the rag to his nose.

"Keep holding that there." i instructed. He took it off me and did as i said. I sighed and sat next to him against the wall. It seemed like forever before and took the rag away from his nose and said "I'm sorry Claire." That suprised me, i thought i'd have to pull that one out of him. I put my head on his shoulder and said "Its ok, I'm sorry too."

"Are you okay?" He asked. I hesitated, I had no idea what to tell him, let alone how to tell him. When I did reply, Shane sighed and put his arm around me, holding me close. "Its ok, you can tell me when you're ready." And for that I love him. we sat like that for a while, silent apaart from the sound of our breathing. It was a comforting sound, to know that we were both here and alive.

"I don't know." It wasnt until i heard it that i realised i'd said it out loud.

"Don't know what babe?" Shane asked. Well there was no going back now.

"I dont know if i'm ok. Shane, Im so sorry i didnt tell you but i thought i was pregnant and then i did a test and it was negative and i - "

"Claire, slow down baby. Why did you thing you were pregnant? We havent even, um, you know had sex for a while."

"I know that, but it didnt know what else it could be. i - i havent felt right for ages. Stomach cramps, nausea, the odd headache. It just seemed like a plausable answer. But i'm not pregnant so i dont know - i mean its probably nothing but . . . " i babbed. A tear ran down my face and i quickly wiped it away, embarrassed about being such a drama queen.

"Hey, CB its okay. You're ok." Shane said softly and pulled me into a hug, and i let him. "God im so sorry Claire. I should have been here for you. I shoukd never have walked out when you needed me. . ." He pulled away and stood up, reaching out a hand to me to help me up too. I took it gratefully and smiled at him.

"You hungry? Cause i am!" He asked. I laughed.

"Your always hungry!" I giggled. He looked at me and smiled a genuine smile and said "Thats my girl. Come on, i've got to apoligise to Michael too." We walked down the stairs, hand in hand. This was hiw it was meant to be. No fighting. Just smiles and love. We went into the kitchen where we heard Eve and Michael's voices coming from. They heard us come in and immediately shut up.

"What ya talking about?" Shane asked.

Michael walked over to him and said" Bro i'm really sorry. I just got so angry i couldn't control what I was doing."

"Man, im the one who needs to say sorry to you. I was a jerk and needed a good kick. So im sorry." i couldnt help but smile. He alwats came around in the end. The boys shock hands and clapped eachother on the back. Shane then looked round at Eve and said "Im sorry for making you cry. Again."

"S'okay Shane. Just dont do it again." She winked at me and i smiled back. "What about you CB? You okay?" She asked me.

"Yes." I replied. "Im okay."

For the minute at least.


	7. Chapter 7

_Okie Dokie! Here's Chapter 7 I hope you like it xx I just want to say thank you to everyone who is following my story and anyone who is reviewing. You make my day and I cant explain how much it means to me xxxx So please keep reviewing and PMing me I love to hear from you! ENJOY . . ._

My goodness, this part of the film always makes me cry. Shane, Michael, Eve and i were sat in the living room watching P.S I Love You. Eve and I sat on a sofa together while Shane and Michael, who refused to sit next to blubbering girls, sat on the other sofa with their arms crossed. It was us girls turn to choose a movie tonight and I refused to let Eve make us watch The Scissoring. This however was a film we both love.

"You're not tearing up there are you Mikey?" Shane teased.

" In your dreams." Michael replied. I grabbed a tissue from the table and blew my nose before pausing the film.

"Alright I'm getting a coke." i said. "Anyone want anything?"

"I'll have a coke too sweetie." Eve replied.

"I'm ok." Michael said, and shane agreed. I stood up but quickly steadied myself on the arm rest and as my head began to spin, but the spell passed so quickly i wasnt entirely sure it had happened at all.

I walked the the kitchen and opened the fridge, searching for two cokes. As i did so, my mind thought back to two days ago when i had that 'off' day. I cant stop thinking about it. But the strange thing is that since that day, i've felt fine.

"You should get a doctors appointment." Shane had insisted, but i just disagreed. Nope, im already embarrassed enough as it is. I've never made that kind of a fuss about anything before, not in my life. But for some reason i couldnt help myself from crying.

I grabbed the cokes from the fridge and before leaving the kitchen went to the cuboard with all the plasters and pills in. Ok, so when i said i've felt fine, thats apart from the headaches. But thats nothing to worry about. When i was younger i was anemic due to iron dificency. That basically means that my body wasnt getting enough iron and to keep the iron count up, i had to take some special pills. Headaches were one of my syptoms of that. I stopped taking medication for it a few years ago, maybe i should start thinking about taking them again . . .

"Claire? Did get locked in the fridge or something?" i heard Eve yell from the living room.

"No i fell down the plug hole!" i yelled back. I quickly popped the two paracetamal and went back into the living room.

"Catch!" I said as I threw the can at my best friend. She did with elegance and opened it without it fizzing everywhere.

"How do that?" Shane questioned. "I always end up looking like i've wet my pants or something." Eve just winked and him and tapped her nose.

Shane huffed and said "Just play the damn movie. The sooner its over the better."

"Aw you're not tearing up now are you Shane?" Michael mocked. Shane just flipped him off. I laughed and plonked myself down on the sofa next to Eve.

Ten minutes later my eyes began to feel heavy and i found it hard to keep them open. I placed my head on Eve's shoulder planning to just rest my eyes, but within the next few minutes i was out, dreaming of Shane, physics and butterflies.


	8. Chapter 8

_Alrighty my readers, here is the next chapter as promised. But before, I woukd like to say a very big thank to Clairebear97 for helping me out xxx thank you sweetie, you are amazing and I love for us to write something together some time. So be sure to check out some of her stories! Enjoy this chapter and review. As for the competition, I have not got a winner yet xxx so be sure to pm me letting me know what you think will happen in this story xx Thank you xxx _

Life is fragile. At any momemt it can break, shatter into million pieces. But we all make the same mistakes. We all decide that we can face our demons by ourselves, no matter how hard. We do not need others, we tell ourselves. Asking for help is like giving in. But its not, thats what is so infuriating! If one person would ask for help, then one more would, leading to another and another until in the end, nobody would ever need to ask.

Claire's POV

I rolled ovet in bed, burying my head in the pillow to snuffle a moan, trying to avoid waking Shane up, who was in bed next to me. My headache had gotten worse than yesterday and my neck and back was killing me. I moved slightly to get a look at the alarm clock, the glowing red light the only light in the room. It said 3.30am. Urg. I'd woken up and 11.30 and havent been able to go back to sleep because every position is too uncomfortable.

A moan escaped my lips as another spasm in my back began. I arched my back to try and get rid if it,unfortunately kicking Shane in the process. But i couldnt care less, all i could think about was the pain.

Shane's POV

I was shook out of my dreams by a sudden pain in my shin. I sat up quickly, expecting to see a vamp or something equally as terrifying , if there is, but no i was met by nothing. Nothing but darkness. I fumbled blindly for the bed sude light hoping like hell i wasnt about to wake Claire up for nothing. Turns out i didnt have to worry.

As i turned the light on, i saw my girlfriend curled up in a ball, shaking in whag loomed like pain.

"Claire?"

"S - Shane? God please make it stop!" She whimpered. i leaned over and stroked her hair in a comforting rythmn.

"Make what stop baby?" She moaned again and arched her back, causing me to jump in panic. " Is it your back?" I asked.

"And my neck. It hurts so bad!" Once again i leaned across , this time to gently rub her back, trying to ease the pain.

"What can i do to help, Claire?" I asked her.

"Just get me a knife and i'll do the rest!" she screamed.

" I'll get you a hot water bottle." I decided. I kissed her check and left the room to go to the bathoom where i found the hot water bottle under the sink. I then when downstair to the kitchen to fill it up with hot water.

"Everything alright?" Someone said from the door way. I didnt bother to look around when I replied.

"You dont really need answer do you. You heard everything anyway."

"Its a conversation starter Shane." Michael said, coming into the kitchen to where his best mate was standing.

"Do you want me to come take a look at Claire?"

"No." I replied quickly. "She wouldnt want people fussing over her. She said her back and neck were hurting, thats nothing serious right?" I asked. But when Michael answered, he didnt answer my question.

He simply said "Claire is a snart girl. If things start to become serious, she'll know to tell someone, to get help."

For some reason i didnt believe she would, but i just nodded and silently went out of the kitchen and back to Claire. Was everything ok? I dont know. I need Claire to be honest with me, or else how can i help? I enter my room, which we were both sleeping in that night, and flicked on the main switch. Instead of in bed, my girlfriemd was stood by the window, elbows proped up on the sill and head in hands.

Silently i walked over to herand held the hot water on her back, feeling her immediately relax against the touch.

"Thank you." she said, taking her head out of her hands and looking at me.

"Hows your head?" I asked Claire. She smiled saying that yes, it was fine. How much of that was true i didnt know.

"Come on." I said. "Lets get you back to bed." With my hand her back, i led her fragile frame to the bed and gently helped her in.

I got in beside her and faced her, making her look me straight in the eyes before i asked "Claire, if we had to worry, if something was wrong, you'd come to me wouldnt you? You'd tell me?"

She hesitated only slightly before sitting up a bit so she was looking down at me.

"Yes." She replied. "I would come to you. But i didnt so there is nothing to worry about."

"Promise?"

Instead of answering she leaned down and gave me a sweet passionate kiss and turning over, flicking off the light.


	9. Chapter 9

_I went back to school yesterday and already i am so so busy so i am sorry if my updates aren't so frequent! Ok so in this fanfic i am trying to get a message across to people. One of the messages you might of picked up from the last chapter. Tell someone if you have a problem. Just think about that. But my next message will be soon revealed during the next few chapters, so if you this you know what it is review and let me know. It is something i feel passionate about at the moment xxx ok so enjoy chapter nine and review!_

Claire's POV

"Miss Danvers?"

My head shot up off my desk.

"37 squared?" I answered sleepily.

"Am I boring you Miss Danvers? Would you like to go and wake up outside?" My professor asked, clearly annoyed.

"No sir, sorry sir, i just -"

" Now when you take the data from a distance-time graph and . . ." My physics professor, completely ignoring me, carried on teaching the lesson. I love physics, everybody knows that but for some reason I can't seem to concentrate lately. Eve only said this morning that she'd noticed i'd been getting impatient . And tired. Very tired.  
The lunch bell sounded and the class began to shuffle around, packing up their bags. Slowly I began to do the same.

"Ok class your assignments are due in on Monday, that gives you four days to complete them so i want no excuses other than death ok?"  
"Yes sir." We all responded.

"Good. Class dismissed." I began to head towards the door when he called "Danvers can I have a quick word?"

I sighed, knowing it was a rhetorical question. I walked to his desk which he was half sat on with his arms crossed. Today he was wearing a yucky coloured brown suit with matching tie. His hair was greased back and his glasses were poised on the end of his nose.

"Yes sir?" I asked, now standing before him.

" Claire i fear that your effort in my class seems to be lacking. You seem to be literally 'falling asleep during my lectures'."  
Oh no. I fought the urge to rub my temples as my head started to pound.

"Now, I dont know whether it is just happening in my class or whether you are the same in other classes, but it makes me sad Claire."  
I had to get out of here. I had to get air.

"You are such a promising student, so bright and full of potential. Please don't through your opportunities away. Just start trying harder ok?" He asked.

I nodded my head, to scared that i'd throw up if i opened my mouth.

My professor sighed. "Ok off you go."

I didn't even say thank you. I sprinted out of the classroom as fast as i could, weaving in and out of people who were staring at me in the corridor. I made my way out and into the eating area where picnic benches where scattered around and the on campus shops where. I sat on one of the very few picnic benches that were free and took deep breaths. Now rubbing my temples my head began to clear so that only a slight throb was left. I let out a sigh of relief and looked around me and saw that the coffee shop was open. I could vaguely remember Eve saying she was working there this afternoon so i decided to pay her a visit.

Eve's POV

"That's £6.99 please." I told the customer.

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"No, whats ridiculous is the amount you just ordered." I chided.

But the costumer wasn't having it. "Im going to see the manager!"

"You'll do shit! Manager ain't happy as it is. Look pay or leave, your choice." I snapped.  
The guy looked slightly embarrassed at being shouted at by a girl. He took what he ordered and with his head down walked over to a table where his mates were wetting themselves with laughter. I smirked to myself, knowing i shouldn't like making people uncomfortable, but i do i do i do! Hmm all well at least Michael digs it.

"Eve?"

"Huh?" I looked up and saw my best friend stood at the counter infront of me.  
"Claire, hi! Hows school?"

Claire sighed and rolled her eyes "Its school what do you think?"

I laughed but then stopped and then gasped "Did you just make an insult to school? Isnt that like against your religion?"

Claire just laughed. "Hows your day?"

"Ah same old same old. Want your usual?"

"Um no i'm ok ta."

I frowned. Claire always orders her usual. "Have you eaten yet today?" I quickly asked, not wanting to be a nagging mum.

"Yeah sure." She replied eyes down. I knew she was lying.

"Claire you hardly ate anything last night either! You can't keep skipping meals, you can't -" I stopped when Claire grabbed the counter and moaned.

"Claire, sweetie are you ok?"

"Yeah i just -" And before she could finished her legs gave way and she collaspes in a heap on the floor.

"Oh my God!" I screamed. I ran around the counter and crouched next to my best friend. She was unconscious.  
"Someone call 911!" I yelled..I briefly saw a few people getting out their phones before i turned back to Claire. I shook her lightly.  
"Come on." I muttered. "Come back to me CB."

No response.

I heard the ambulances alarms wail, letting me know they were not far away. My eyes clouded with tears as i clutched my unconscious friends body.

_Please_, I prayed._ If there is a God up there, let my CB be ok._

_In the next chapter you might find out what is wrong with Claire . . . _


	10. Chapter 10

_chapter 10 guys! We got there lol. Ok well heres a little bridge to the next part of the story. I hope you enjoy it. Fyi, the competition I still open as I have not found a winner! so keep the guesses coming in xxx I'm sorry if my updates arent every other day because now I'm back at school and I am extremely busy! But I write during my breaks so there will hopefully be two more chapters next week any way. Ok enough from me. Enjoy . . ._

Claire's POV

Streaming lights.

A beeping sound.

Voices all around me.

Slowing my eyes opened to a bright light. Quickly I closed them again as the light began to give me a headache.

"Claire please of open you eyes." I heard an unfamiliar voice say. No, that was not going to happen.

"Out of the way!" I heard another order the other. "Claire baby, please do as the doctor asks." Doctor? My eyes shot open as I began to register where I was. Curtain, machines, a man in a white lab coat. I was in an experiment room? What the hell.

"Claire your in hospital."

Oh. Whoops. "Claire do you know why your here? Do you remember what happened?" The doctor asked. I didnt reply straight away. I was taking in my surroundings. The was a white curtain blocking me off from the rest of the ward, machines scattered around me, a couple stuck to me with those alien looking sucker things, a doctor stood infront of me, and to my left . . .

"Shane!" I cried. He got closer to me and put he strong comforting arms around my shoulders.

"Its ok baby. We'll talk in a minute. Just answer the doctors questions yeah? For me?" I pouted but said

"Ok.". Shane, clearly satisfied, took a few steps back and sat in the chair next to my hospital bed. "She all yours." Shane told the doctor, making it clear that he liked that be could control me better than a doctor could. I should have been annoyed but I let it pass.

"Ok miss Danvers, lets start nice and simple. Do you know why you are here?" Said the doctor. I didnt like him. He was tall but big and scruffy looking with an ordor that was definitely not aftershave. And he was patronising. I thought for a second before answering his question.

"I fainted." I said slowly, starting to remember the events of . . . wait . . . "How long have I been here?" I asked.

"Nearly seven hours." The doctor replied. "Now if I could -" "-wait seven hours? That must mean that its night time!" I interupted.I jumped out of the bed, ignoring the beeping alarms as wires were pulled off me and opened the curtains, allowing myself to see that yes, it was dark out of the window. Perfect.

Around me in the other beds were patients. Child patients. A small girl was in the bed opposite me, clinging to her teddy with big, scared eyes. A boy slightly older, maybe 12 or 13, was asleep in the bed next to her, with a drip running through his arm and an oxygen tank at the end of one of the several wires incerted in his nose, maybe to help him breathe? Then my eyes settled on the girl in the bed next to me. She was sat, legs crossed, reading a gossip magazine. She looked fourteen, maybe fifteen, and she was shaking. But I don't think she was cold. She was wearing a vest, like the ones you wear on a boat, which was attached to a small michanical box. Thats what was making her shake. I couldnt help but feel drawn to this girl, like I was meant to talk to her, meant to discover her story. It wasnt till she looked up from her magazine and to me that I realised I was staring. Instead of oooking angry at my staring, she simply smiled at me and waved slightly. I returned the smile and was about to speak when a hand gently pulled me back behind the curtain by my arm.

"Claire the sooner you answer the Doc's question the sooner you can do as you please." Shane reasoned with me.

"First I have question." I said. I turned to look at the doctor. "You put me on a pediatric ward. Why? I'm nearly 18!" I exclaimed. "Exactly that. You are 'nearly' 18. So therefore you will stay on pediatric until further test are done." He replied simply. I looked at Shane for support but he simply winked at me, finding this amusing.

I turned my attention back to the Doctor and with a sigh said

" Fine. Ask me your questions."

An hour later I was finally alone. With the doctor, who I learnt waas called Dr Marshel, interigation over, I was left alone with Shane until visiting times were over. He told me he'd come back tomorrow and bring Eve and Michael with him. Apparently Eve was worried stiff. For a moment I began to feel guilty that I hadn't even considered how Eve was. After all, I didnt collaspe right infront of her. "I'll be out of here tomorrow. " I told Shane. "Its probably only down to low sugar levels." Even though Shane hadn't disagreed, he had agreed with me either. But I tried not to think about it. I knew there was nothing wrong with me either.

I had pulled the curtain away hoping to see the girl with the vest, but she wasnt there. And now, even though it was only half eight in the evening, I was extremely tired and I felt sleep pulling me away to ready myself for the next day.

I will try and take one day at a time, face reality as it, not making up a fantasy. Life is often tough, and to survive you have to show it that you are not scared. But the truth is,

I'm petrified.

Ok I know that I said in my last chapter you would fine out what was wrong with Claire, but things change. Maybe in the next chapter . . .


	11. Chapter 11

_Hiya, here's Chapter 11. Hope you like it. Please read and review . . . And i'd just like to say happy birthday to someone for yesterday! You know who you are . . . . _

Claire's POV

The next morning the doctor came down and told me he wanted to take me for an MRI scan. He didn't tell me why he wanted to do this, he just said he wanted to rule out all the possibilities one at a time.

"How many possibilities are there?" I asked dismayed. "It not like there's anything seriously wrong with me!"

"Thats what we are hoping is going to be the case." Dr Marshel replied. "But until then we have to treat it as a worse case senario."

"Thats it, stay positive." I muttered.

"Did you say something?" I pouted my lips and shook my head, saying "No Dr Marshel, I didnt say anything." Wanting desparately to change the subject, I asked "When is my MRI?"

"Well," Dr Marshel looked down at his clip board. "I haven't booked you in yet but there are two free slots, one in 5 minutes, or one at half two. They're cancellations." Cancellations? Did tgat mean the people died or what? Never mind., I didnt want to think about it.

"The one in 5 minutes?" Shane said he was coming in with the others at 11, 2 hours from now and as much as I'd love for him to come with me, I'd rather get it over and done with now.

"Ok then miss Danvers, I'll just go get you a porter to . . ."

"No." I said. "I can walk."

"Are you sure?" What did he think I was?

"Yes, I am sure." I replied, trying not to sound sarcastic and disrespecful.

"Alright then, right this way please." Getting out of bed I began to follow the tall doctor, thinking how all of this was completely unnessary.

"Claire!" I heard a voice scream from behind me. I turn to see my best friend running straight for me and then before I knew it I was tackled into a hug.

"Hey." I squilled, trying to get some air. Eve, noticing this, then started on a rant. "Oh my goodness CB, I'm so sorry are you ok? How are you feeling? Do you need to sit down? Tell what you need!"

"What I need," I began, " Is for you to relax. I'm ok! I feel fine." I laughed. I saw Eve's shoulder relax and gave her another quick hug.

"Hey." Michael said, coming over to give me a kiss on the head. "Good to see you're ok."

"Back off vamp, or I'll stake you." I heard Shane say as he got between me and Michael, giving me a long, sweet kiss on the lips. At this moment, we were all stood in a random corridor near where the shops were by the entrance. I had gotten board so decided to wondered around for a bit. The MRI had scared me. I didnt even want to think about it. I didnt need to have the MRI in my opinion, but I scares me to think that they think I need it.

"Hey Shane." I giggled as he pulled away.

"Hey beautiful." He replied. "You ok now?"

"Yes." I said with confidence. "I am." And I wasnt lying. I felt absolutely fine.

"So when are they letting you out?" Eve asked, jumping up and down a little bit, as if the idea of getting out of the hospital was the most excitingthing ever, which to her it might be.

"um . . ." I wasnt quite sure what to tell them. I looked away from Shane and over to Eve to Nswer her when over her shoulder I saw a blonde girl coming out of the magazine shop. I squinted my eyes to see if she was who I thought she was and yes,, it was. It was the girl with the vest. Only right now, she was the girl with no vest.

"Claire?" I had to talk to her. I don't know why but it felt like I was drawn to her. "Excuse me a sec, I have to . . . " My voice trailed off as I left my confused and ran towards the vest girl.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Hey there!" She turned around, hearing the comotion. When she saw me waving she stopped walking and smiled, waving back like we were old friends. I finally cqught up with her but soon realised that I had no idea what to say to her. '_Hey! You don't know me but I think we should talk because I have a funny feeling! Wanna be friends?'_ No, that wouldnt go down well. Fortunately for me, I didnt have to worry.

"Hi! I was hoping to see you again." She greeted me, sounding happy.

"um you were?" This I had suprised me.

"Yeah I know it sounds stupid but I had a feeling that we were meant to be friend." She stuck her hand out towards me. "My name is Aria." Laughing while shaking her hand I said "Its really nice to meet you Aria. I'm Claire." Aria had beautiful crystal blue eyes, which stood out from her nearly transparent skin.

"So," I began, wondering where to start. "I didnt see you this morning, or last night. Did the Doctors move you or something?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah, I only just got admitted again yesterday. They always put me in my own room,"

"How come?" I wonder why they didnt put me in my own room. "Because else I'd keep everybody up with my coughing. . ." She took a deep breath. "Ive got a disease called cystic fibrosis."

"Oh." I had heard of this respiratory disease, when a persons lungs were affected or something. I didnt know much but I knew that the life expectancy is not high. "Its ok," Aria smiled. "I've had it since I was little. I'm used to, you know, the treatments and stuff."

It suddenly clicked "I vest?" I asked, beginning to understand.

"Hmm. it vibrates, helping to get all the gunk out of my lungs. On of the many pleasures i have to endure each and everyday." She cleared her throat, giving a little cough. "I'm on the transplant list, so i'm hoping i'll get a new pair a lungs soon. But enough about me, what about you? What in doing in this prison?"

I liked this girl. She didn't shy away from the uncomfortable stuff, just comes right out with it. More people should be like that. "Dunno." i said simply. "They've ran a few tests but . . ."

I was interrupted by Dr Marshel suddenly appearing infront of me. "Sorry to interrupt, Miss Danvers, but could you please come with me. I have you're scan results . . . "


	12. Chapter 12

_Okie Dokie here's chapter 12 xx It only short but all will now be revealed . . . . . . ._

__Claire's POV

"Take a seat." Dr Marshel said, motioning to the two seats, one of which was already vacated by Shane, who was doing a very bad job of hiding how nervous he was. That was not a good sign.

I took a seat next to him and leaned over, whispering, "Do you know what this is about?"

He replied by shrugging and saying, "Not a clue."

"As i said," The doctor began as he sat opposite us on the other side of the desk, "we have all your results back, including the MRI scan."

"What MRI?" Shane asked, clearly shocked. I hadn't had time to tell him about that yet. To stop myself from looking at him, I looked at the desk in front of me. The pencils were neatly straightened in size order, there was on of those electric pencil sharpeners next to them and next to that was the doctor's computer, but i could not seen what was pulled up on the screen. It was something though. Maybe about me?

"Unfortunately, something did show up on the scan result. Something not good"

I felt Shane stiffen next to me.

I did not move. I could not move.

The clock read 11:45 am, the big hand ticking in time with the beat of my heart.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Like a countdown. Ironic really. A countdown, but a countdown to what exactly?

Memories whirled around my head. A baby's cry, a child's laughter. Screams of fright and tears of joy.

"Claire, you have developed something called Craniopharyngioma."

Huh?

"Its a type of Brain Tumor, Claire. I'm very sorry."

A baby's cry, a child's laughter. Screams of fright and tears of joy.

I closed my eyes and bowed my head.

This wasn't happening.

But it was . . . .


	13. Chapter 13

_Oh my goodness! Completely unrelated but do any of you read the Gone (Fayz) Series by Michael Grant? ? ? Well the most exciting thing happened today! Michael Grant came to my school in Plymouth, England! He is amazing and i got a book signed and got to ask him questions! Seriously if you haven't read his books Gone, Hunger, Lies, Plague, Fear and the final LIght (Just released) you should. You'll like them i'm sure xx Anyway . . ._

_So, its finally out there. What do you think? are you disappointed or are you pleased? let me kno oh and there was a winner to the competition, though she didn't know she had guessed right. So hey L, well done! (you know who you are - think 'this is a pen' and you will know its you!) _  
_Enjoy this chapter. Its just a bit of a fluffy sad scene, nothing special, but let me know what you think anyhow. _  
_(P.s, the type of brain tumor r Claire has is pronounced Crane-e-o-fa-rin-gee-oma. I know its an awfully long word. I will let you know a bit more about the illness in a later chapter . . . Bye xx)_

Claire's POV

"Here." I was faintly aware of Dr Marshel holding an i pad in front of me with an image on it.  
"This is a scan of your brain. If you look here … "

He was explaining what we could see in the scan but i didn't understand it. Or even if i did, i wasn't paying any attention. I felt asleep._ 'Sleep has its own cadence, its own melody. Like death, sometimes silent, sometimes rising in a beautiful harmony not quite remembered. When from one or another you are flying._ ' Funny how that Steven Slaughter quote had popped into my head.

I hadn't looked at my boyfriend yet. I was scared to. I was scared that if i saw the look on his face, that lost look, then i would break.  
I would not cry, I told myself.  
Not yet anyway.

"Claire?" I looked up at the doctor's soft tone. "Claire, i know you must be feeling scared right now, but we can help. Craniopharyngioma is not rare. We know how to help you, if you'll let us. "

"Of course. " I replied, looking Dr Marshel straight in the eyes. I was surprised at how calm i sounded, how normal i sounded. I had just been told i had a brain tumour, but i didn't feel any different. Actually, I felt numb.  
"Please may i go now?" I asked, not really sure where i wanted to go. Back to bed? Back home?

"Of course. I will see to you getting your own room and will stop by to discuss our futures plans later on. "Dr Marshel answered kindly. "Now go get some rest. "

"Thank you. " i replied. I got up and walled to the  
door, faintly aware of Shane following behind me.

Shane's POV

Oh God.

This wasn't happening. Not to Claire, not to my girl.

Claire walked casually out of the doctor's office, completely unfazed. How could she be so calm?

"Claire?" She kept walking. "Claire stop. "  
I grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around and look at me. Her eyes were not wet with tears, but they were not kind and soft either.

"Claire. " i said again more softly.

"Its ok. "She said, looking me in the eye. "Its ok. "

"How is it ok?" I asked, slowly starting to get angry. "Shit Claire do you not understand? You have a brain tumour!"

"I understand Shane. " Claire's voice was getting dangerously low.

"Then how can you say 'its ok'? Its not! You could die damn it this is serious! This isn't the flu Claire this is life-threatening!" I yelled.

For a moment we were silent. The sound of trollie wheels swept near by hallways, a slow buzzing sound all around us. But we were alone. Just me and Claire in a passage way somewhere near anywhere.  
Finally Claire spoke. Her voice was quiet and sounded like glass, like it could break any minute or even worse, explode into a million pieces.

"You think i don't know that?" She asked in a shaky voice. "You think i don't understand that i might die?" As she spoke her voice began to get louder and louder. But i didn't interrupt her. She needed this. She need to be angry.

"God Shane i have worked so damn hard! I have worked hard to get me where i am now, to get into college early, to one day go to MIT, to . . .to be with you. But why did i bother huh? Why bother trying anymore when i'm just going to die anyway?" She yelled. "I don't understand. What have i done wrong to deserve this? Do i deserve this?" She asked, angry tears now starting to stream down her face.

I sighed, trying desperately not too cry too. I had to be strong. For Claire.  
"No babe. " I stepped forward, putting my hands on her shoulders and holding her at arms length. I used my left hand to lift up her chin to make her look at me as I spoke.

I looked down at her and said "You have done nothing to deserve this. There is not a bad bone in your body and you have to remember that." I took a deep breath. "Its ok to be angry Claire. I'm pissed off right now. Its not far. It really isn't but just because this has happened does not mean you are going to die. You hear me?"

I waited for her to nod before pulling her into a hug. I held onto her tight and allowed my face to drop into her soft hair. I could feel her shaking and hear her sobbing. It broke my heart to see her like this. It was like losing Lyssa all over again. I could hear her screaming, her her crying. Today made it felt like Alyssa's death had only happened yesterday. There was a pain in my chest almost as if my heart wanted to break free. Claire is the same age as Lyss would be now.

Death took my sister, but there was no way in hell i was going to let it take my girlfriend as well.

"You are not going to die." I whispered, tears finally running down my face and falling into Claire's hair. "You are going to fight this thing, and I am going to be with you every step of the way. I promise."

_Death leaves a heart ache no one can heal. _I thought silently. _But love leaves a memory no one can steal._


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry its been a bit of a wait! I've been busy with school related stuff so i'm sorry if the updates are a bit infrequent :( Also, can you let me know how far you want this story to go please. I aim to please so let me know what you think. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Claire's POV

Days passed by. People came and went, nurses did their jobs. I was made to feel comfortable here in my hospital room. But it didn't mean i was happy. I felt helpless, and a burden. Nobody would let you do things by yourself here. It was like i was dying.

Ha. Funny.

But it was the fifth day i had been in the hospital that i started to go a bit crazy.

"Hey Claire Bear!" Eve sang as she threw open the door to my hospital room and skipped in.

"Its a lovely day. " she told me as she opened the curtains which were still drawn. It was only 9:30 am.

Oh and that was another thing, i was missing the nice weather.

Eve was wearing what I'm guessing is the Gothic version of summer clothes consisting of a very short black skirt with a purple laced rose on the side and and a purple short sleeved t-shirt with little evil bunnies on it. She looked cute in her own little way.

"Morning Eve. " i said groggily as i sat slowly up.

"Oh my goodness i'm so sorry, did i wake you up?" Her hands flew to her mouth; eyes wide with shock and guilt.

"S'okay. " i replied with a weak smile as i rubbed sleep out of my eyes. Apparently on of the symptoms of this brain tumour is tiredness. They got that right.

"Ok. . . do you need anything?" she asked "The boys are on the ground floor getting is some coffee so they'll be about 15 minutes. "

"I'm ok. But thanks. "

"Are you sure? CB, don't be scared to ask. I could help you get changed if you want, run you a nice hot, bubbly bath or. . ."

". . . Eve i mean it. I'm ok. " i cut in. I tried desperately to suppress the anger i could feel bubbling inside my chest. I knew that my best friend was just trying to be nice but jeez, i need space just as much as anyone right?

"Oh. " Eve looked a bit hurt, which i was sorry about, bit i didn't apologise. Why should i?

I cleared my throat and said "why don't you go down and wait with the boys? You'll get bored here waiting for me. "

"But -"

"Eve. " i said in a warning tone. "I'll call you if i need you. Now go enjoy a bit of the nice weather. "

Eve's POV

I was worried about Claire. I've watched those TV programs where people get cancer and yeah, obviously different people react in different ways. But i will never believe that Claire will turn bitter.

I'm scared she is.

When i found out she had Craneopharingioma, it was like lightning had struck again.

I can remember her coming into her ward and to the bed that Michael and i ha been sat on. Her eyes were puffy red but he was obviously unaware of that as she smiled like nothing had happened. I had looked at Shane and he shook his head, letting me know that 1) it was not good and 2) Claire did not want to talk.

So i left it alone, though i didn't want to. I was scared. I was scared of being told that my best friend had an illness that i couldn't help her fight.

At least with vampires you could kill them with weapons.

I had cried when i found out she had a brain tumour. We all had. I had hugged Claire and we had cried together and talked a lot.

"You're my best friend. " i had told Claire, "and you will always be my best friend. We will stick together you hear me? We'll stick together and get through this shit. " I meant every word of it.

The elevator door pinged open and i walked out, spotting Michael and Shane not that far in front of me leaned against the coffee bar. They were engaging in what looked like a serious conversation.

Naturally i interrupted.

"Hey. " i said as i walked up to them.

"Hi Honey. " Michael kissed me and put his arm loosely around my waist.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I already knew of course.

"Claire." They said. Oh. I didn't know what to say to that though. Because there was nothing to say that hadn't already been said. Then i noticed a small framed blonde girl sat at a coffee table reading a gossip magazine. She looked familiar.

"Hey." I said. "Is that the girl Claire ran after the other day?"

Michael frowned. "Yeah i think so. Wonder who she is."

"Maybe its someone she knows from school. " shame chimed in.

We were silent for a minute, all staring at the girl. God knows what ahe would think of she looked up now.

"I'm scared." I said, before i realised what i was saying.

"We all are Eve." Michael replied softly, pulling me slightly closer. He didn't understand.

"No. No that's not what i mean." I took a quick look at Shane, knowing what i was about to say could upset him. "I'm scared that Claire is changing."

"Eve she has just found out life changing news!" Shane exclaimed. "Of course she's changing."

"But, " I swallowed. Hard. "If i try to look after her, she pushing me away. I don't want her to push me away! I want to be there for her and take care of her but how can i if she won't let me?" I knew i was begining to ramble but i couldn't help it.

"You know Claire." Michael said. "She is an indepent girl. You have to accept that maybe she doesn't want help."

"But I don't know what else to do!" I cried. Perfect, i always cry and its embarrassing.

Seeing my distress someone hugged me, though i couldn't see who through my tears. But it didn't feel like Michael's hugs. When i pulled away i saw that it was in fact Shane. Wow.

"um thanks?" I said unsurely. I cant remember the last time he had hugged me . . .

Shane laughed. "Don't look so shocked! I am capable of love you know. "

"Most of the time." I mumbled, but loud enough for the boys to here. Michael snorted and Shane gave me evils, but after a second smiled.

"Thats our girl, or what ever you are. Now lets go see Claire. "

Claire's POV

i pulled my cream blouse over my head and my jeans up. My hair was wet from my shower and it dripped down my back as i brushed the knots out of it.

I wonder if i'll have to cut my hair? I thought to myself. Dr Marshel hadn't said anything about it.

He'd told me that he'll put me on medication, thought I cant remember what, and possibly radiotherapy. But he said that if all else fails, i will have to have surgery. The type where they drill into your brain and cut the tumour out.

Lovely to imagine.

i want to go home now. I've told them that. I'm fed up of having people constantly around me, telling me when and what to eat , when i'm supposed to sleep, what i should and shouldn't be doing.

I like'd the freedom i had. Wait, i didn't really have that much freedom before , you know, with the vamps and stuff but anyway. . .

I heard the door of my room open and lots of footsteps.

"Hello my beauty we brings gift of coffee, coffee and more coffee!" Shane obviously.I left the bathroom and went into the other room to see my friends. Eve and sat on my bed, Michael had sat himself down on the chair near the door and shane was stood, holding two coffees.

"For you." He said, coming to hand me the cup.

"Am i allowed this?" I asked.

He shrugged and said. "Don't see why not. But i wont they if you wont. "

I sat next to Eve and cuddled up to her. By the smile on her face i could tell she was happy for the love.

"So whats the plan for today?" Shane asked, who was now leaning up against the wall close to the bathroom door.

I took a sip of my coffee before saying. "I'm going home today. "

"What?" They they all exclaimed. Ha, that caught their attention.

I took another sip of coffee. "hmm, not as nice as yours Eve. " i said to her. She just stared wide eyed.

"The doctor said you could leave?" Michael stood up and walked to stan bear Shane.

"Well." I started. "He hasn't yet. But he will once i've talked to him."

"Bit what if your not ready to go? What if they're keeping you in for a reason?"

I shrugged not really having an answer to that. "I watch TV. People go home in situations like this all the time. i mean, you cant expect me to stay here forever right?"

"No. " shane said. "But . . ."

"But nothing. I'm sick of this place now. "

Eve put a hand on my shoulder. "Sweetie we just want the best for you."

I felt myself beginig to get annoyed. I know it is a stupid thing to get annoyed about, because who doesnt want everyone waiting on you hand and foot and caring for you? I guess i'm just not that kind of person.

I shrugged Eve's hand away and stood up, making my way to the door. "I know you do. But what i want is for you guys to listen to me. and i'm saying i want to go home. Got it?"

They looked at eachother and had a silent conversation before all smiling and Shane said

"can't wait to have you back!"

* * *

Okay, next chapter soon!


	15. Chapter 15

_Heres chapter 15 x x hope you enjoy it. R&R please i love to here from you xxxx_

_Thalia's Tre x_

_Disclaimer: i do not own morganville. _

Claire's POV

"I want out." I snapped as the doctor shook his head in protest.

"Miss Danvers i strongly recommend that you stay here where we can monitor you and make sure you do not deteriorate any further. "

I snorted. "you make me sound like a piece of dirt! Look i'm not trying to be horrid or anything but i really just want to go home. I- I don't feel comfortable here. "

Dr Marshel sighed and said "Claire, i've already told about what treatment i plan to give you. I want to start with radiotherapy and you know that that you result in you having to come in every day, Mondays to Fridays, if i let you go home. It would be a lot easier if you were to stay in hospital so we could treat you little and often with the radiotherapy."

I could feel tears springing to my eyes. I've never been one to throw a tantrum but maybe it will get me what i want. "Please." I pleaded. "I just want things to go back to how they were before all this happened! Is that not too much to ask?"

When the doctor started to disagree, Michael butted in, obviously seeing that a whiny 17 year old was not going to convince the doctor. Actually I didn't even realise that my friends had followed me here. I suddenly felt more confident.

"Sir, with all due respect, we know what Claire needs more than you do. I understand that this is a very serious situation but myself, Shane and Eve are all adults who will look out for her. What Claire needs is to be in a familiar place around familiar people."

"And we need Claire too." Shane added, coming to put a hand on my shoulder. I leaned back, comforted by the sound of his strong heart beat.

Dr Marshel squinted his eyes slightly at me as if he was trying to telepathically change my mind.

Fat chance.

Seeing this too, he exhaled and said. "Fine. You may go home Claire. I will need you to fill out a discharge form and, before I forget, I will need you to fill out a consent form for the radiotherapy. The sooner you sign, the sooner we can arrange for your treatment to start."

I nodded, fully understanding. I'd already been told that it was a long process, even before it started. There was preparation that had to be dealt with before I could even think about being treated. Dr Marshel had told me the basic pros and cons of raiotherapy and some of the side effects. They had made me hesitate i have to admit. But my boyfriend had kissed me on the forehead and said, "Think about the result Claire. Is it not worth a little struggle to be able to be health in the future?" Of course, I had to agree, it would have been stupid to decline an offer like this, but it didn't mean i had to like the idea.

"Thats great!"

i was in my hospital room packing away all my stuff (not that i brought a lot) while talking to the blonde haired Aria. Over the last few days we had become quite close and when i wasnt with Shane and the others, i was with her. I'd learnt that she was 15 years old, 16 in a few months. So not too much you ger than me.

"Yeah. " i replied. "A couple of hours time he said. " i'd just told her that i was being discharged. I was a little worried about telling her actually, seeing as it didnt look like she was getting out of here anytime soon. But she didnt seem to be worried. I gues thso kind of thing was normal for her.

"Are your parents goimg to come a d pick you up?" Aria asked. In response i shook my head.

"They live out of town. I live with three friends. " I told her. A day after I'd found out about my brain tumour i had rang my mum to tell her. She had cried and panicked. She had yelled and then cried some more. I was worried that she was toing to want to come and stay here for, well, ever, but as it turns out, dad had taken ill and was back in hospital too. I had told her that she needed to stay there and be with dad and thqt i would be ok. Grugenly she had agreed but only if i promised to ring her every other night.

"of course. " i had agreed. "And as soon as dad is ok you can both fome and see me together. "

"Are they the people who come everyday?" Aria asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Uh huh. Michael, the blonde guy, is my landlord and the girl, Eve, is his girlfriend. Shane, the other guy, is my boyfriend." I informed her. " What about that guy I sometimes see with you? He your lucky man?"

"Ha!" She giggled. "You wish. But no, he's my brother and he's -" She was cut short when a wrack of coughing took over her small fragile form. I'd witnessed her coughs before, but nothing quite like this. Still sat on my bed she hunched over trying desparately to get air into her lungs so she could cough properly.

I immeditately stopped what i was doing, unsure of what to do. After a moment i went into the bathroom and grabbed a handful of tissues and on my way out i grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge. Yes i had one of those and i was in love with it.

I sat patinently near Aria and waited until she had finsihed. Whenever i used to think of coughing i would think it was horrible and i'd do anything to avoid it. But if meeting this girl has taught me anything, it's taught me that peoe like Aria rely on it to help clear their lungs.

when she began to breathe easier, i handed her a tissue and she took it greatfully. She held it to her mouth and hacked slightly, obviously feeling embarrassed.

"Its ok. " i assured her. "Dont worry. " I smiled and Aria smiled back, taking the bottle put of my hand.

"Thanks. " she said shyly. "And sorry, about that I mean. It just - happens. "

"Hey. " i put my hand on my arm and squeesed it affectionatly. "Dont be embarrassed. I mean it." it was then that i realised that underneath her cheecky act, Aria was still a little scared girl going through a heck of a lot.

"You never quite get used to it. " she laughed and was suddenly back to her old self. I leaned foreward and kissed her on the cheek. Tears formed in her eyes, like she wasnt used to this kind of affection.

"So. " I started as i got up and ressumed my packing. "Tell me about this brother of yours . . ."

"Claire, Claire, Claire, Claire, Claire!" Came an excited and slightly hyper voice. "We're here, we're here, we're here, we're here!"

Eve, definitely Eve.

Once again i was tackle with a huge hug and quick kisses all over my face.

"Sorry we're late. " Shane apologised as he came and prised Eve away from me. "But someone decided to spend way more time than needed on their appearence. " he gave a pointed look at Eve.

"Guilty. " she replied, holding up her hands. "But i wanted to look good for CB!"

"Me? Why?"

"Because your special and you are now a queen and we are your servants from now on. The house is your palace!"

i giggled liking the sound of that. "Then i order you to take me there now. "

"With pleasure, your highness. " Shane said stepping forward before taking my hand and kissing it. "Michael is waiting out fro t with your horse and carriage. " He thought for a second and then added. "No, that car is nothing like a horse and carriage. Not even with my imagination.

i laughed. "That'll do. Come on. I hope you guys bought something for tea cause i'm starving!"

As i was surrounded by people who i knew loved me, a Theodore Roethke quote came into my head:"Love is not love love until it is vunerable."

Ain't that the truth.


	16. Chapter 16

_HEY! so my mock went ok and i've been able to write this chapter for you xx But next week i have an actual GCSE (Astronomy) so yeah that'll be fun, not. Anyway sorry if i don't update till end of next week cuz i'll be busy :( Wish me and my friend, L, luck xxxxxx and R+R plz x . . . . _

Shane's POV:

"You're what?"

"Shhh!" Eve hissed at me as she,Michael and I stood in the kitchen. "Claire could walk in at any moment."

"I'm sorry, but why didnt you inform me of this earlier?" I asked with a snap of my mouth.

"Because we know you Shane." Michael began.

"And no way would you be able to keep it a secret." Eve finished. "Especially from Claire."

"But she is my girlfriend!" I exclaimed. "I think I should have been asked about this before now!"

"Bloody hell Shane, we are throwing her a surprise party not giving her up for adoption!"

"Whose being given up for adoption?" Asked Claire who had just entered the kitchen. I panicked. I think the guys are right, I'd never be able to keep the party a secret.

Luckily enough, Eve had quick reflex and answered: "It was in the newspaper. Not enough people adopting."

"Oh." Said a confused Claire. "Must have missed that bit."

"Very small article." I added. "Like four words long." Eve shot me a warning glare, her extra sharp goth make up making her look even more evil today.

Claire didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she didn't care. She went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of mineral water. She used it to take a few pills that I hadn't noticed were in her hand. She must have seen us staring because she sighed and said "Its just what the doctor told me to take, don't panic."

She came towards the kitchen table where I was sat and I motioned for to sit on my lap, which she did. She was so light . . . I wrapped my arms around her waist and she leaned back so that her head was on my shoulder.

"You alright Claire?" Michael asked. Over Claire's shoulder I could see him frown.

"I wish people would stop asking me that." She replied grumpily. "You always get the same answer"

"Claire . . ." Michael said in a warning tone. One symptom of Craniopharingioma was a personality change, and where as Claire used to go with pretty everything and relax a little now she is sometimes uptight and moody. Michael is generally the only one who can snap her out of it.

"Sorry." Claire pouted. I brushed a hand over here forehead where hair was hanging over her face.  
"You look pale." I observed.

Claire sighed and said "Yeah I guess I feel pale too. Tired."

I kissed her temple and whispered, "Go lie down upstairs. I'll come up and cuddle you in a minute." She giggled sightly and agreed. I could hear her footsteps going up the stairs and when I heard the soft click of her bedroom door, I turned to Michael and Eve. "Okay spill. What ass backward plan have you guys made this time?"

"What do you mean this time?"

"Your kidding me, Eve. You not telling me that you've already forgotten about my eighteenth surprise birthday party, are you?"

"Oh. . ." Eve mumbled in a small voice.

"Yeah that's right, the one where you thought it would be an amazing idea to buy pre-blown up birthday balloons with confetti in from a strange man who was probably a drug dealer."

"Oh yeah I remember that was so funny dude!" Michael laughed.

"No, the fact that the balloons where filled with eggs and feathers was not funny!" I shot back. Obviously trying not to pee their pants, Eve and Michael managed suppress their giggles long enough to form actual words.

"Look, we said we were sorry." Eve said. "But this will be different. No weird druggie guys I promise. I'll blow all my own balloons up."

"Ok, here's the thing." I began, leaning forward so that my voice was slightly more hushed. "I agree, throwing a party for Claire's eighteenth is a really good idea, but will she want it? She isn't exactly full of energy right now is she? She might take it the wrong was too. "_Hey Claire, Happy You've Got A Brain Tumour Day! Make a wish!"_

_"_Shane come on man. A party is what everyone needs right now. We need to keep things positive for Claire." Michael reasoned.

"And it's her eighteenth! We can't let Claire's illness stop us from celebrating that!" Eve said, jumping up and down. I could see the look on her face, nothing was going to change her mind about this. If i said no she'd go and do it anyway, with or without my help. Eve had a serious party problem, and I couldn't help but find it amusing how every time she heard the word 'party', her face was on sudden alert, like a mother at Christmas time.

"Fine." I said "Lets make this a birthday she'll never forget."

"Yay!"

"But no feathers . . ."

Upstairs in her room, Claire was already passed out. It had become a sort of tradition these last few days that when Claire was ready to hti the deck for the night, we would come up and cuddle, and talk about the future, the things we were going to do.

"When we get our own house, out of Morganville, can we buy a touch lamp?" Claire asked a few nights ago.

"Why?"

"I dunno," She shrugged, looking up at the ceiling. "I've always thought they were cool. And I want a purple one."

"When we get our own place, we can get lots of touch lamps, each one a different colour of the rainbow." I had promised as I had snuggled my head into her shoulder length hair.

I walked over the my girlfriend, who was still as beautiful as ever, and quietly got into bed next to her. She looked like she was smiling, and I knew where ever she was, she was peaceful.

Then the lyrics to a song came into my head, and without even thinking about it I began to quietly sing the words to her as I stroked her hair.

"When you're weak, i'll be strong.

When you let go, I'll hold on.

And when you need to cry I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes.

When you feel lost and scared to death.

Like you can't take one more breath.

Just take my hand and together we can do it.

I'm gonna love you through it."

And with tears in my eyes I whispered. "I'm going to love you through it."


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi! Chapter 17 is here xx hope you like it, its a bit longer xxx enjoy!_

_Thalia's Tree xx x_

Eve's POV

"Michael? You seriously need to stop leaving your 'juice' lying around willy nilly!"  
Stood in the front room by myself I had found myself shouting once again to my beloved vampire about his insufferable habits. I waited a few seconds before figuring out that he was ignoring me.

"Michael Glass for the love of coffee I know you can hear me so get your ass down here now at vampire speed!" I yelled, feeling my stress levels rise.

Ok, since we found out Claire had a brain tumour, we've all been a bit stressed. And Michael hasnt be much help. He's been . . .

"Yeah?" Michael asked, sounding slightly fed up. Urg.

"Keep your blood to yourself will you? Oh and away from, oh I don't know, food that i've just cooked!" Seeing the look on his face I added, "Oh yeah don't think I don't notice."

"Eve sweetie a little blood in your cooking isn't going to make a difference. Your food could already kill someone." He smiled a me like he was making a joke.

"Damn Michael this is serious i'm not fooling around!" I snapped. "I've made allowances for you because of Claire but now its gone too far!"

Michael's smile faded. "How have i taken it too far?"

"Well, lets start with you always hog the remote."

"I'm making the most of Shane not hogging it for a change." He though for a second before firing back, "You eat all the chocolate."

"Really that's all you've got Michael? And FYI chocolate is a comfort food and it'll have to do seeing as i'm not getting any comfort from you!"

The room seemed eerily quite. Neither me nor Michael moved, we just starred at each other. I'd said it, the elephant in the room.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I took a deep breath, there was no going back now. "Its like you don't notice me anymore. Like you're too caught up in yourself to see that sometimes I need to talk about things with you! Things that I can't talk to Claire about right now." I hesitated slightly before saying, "Its like you don't love me."

"Well," Michael began, looking hurt but not hurt enough to fight back. "You've not exactly been great at the love thing yourself you know. Try sleeping with a girl who falls asleep before you can show her how much you love her!"

Oh I see.

"You take that back Michael! And maybe I'd be better in bed if you where there more for me to practice!" I yelled. His face dropped as he realised I wasn't really just talking about night time.

"Eve - "

"No, Michael. I'm talking." I looked around to see if Shane or Claire were at the door way. Usually if I don't check they are. But they weren't so I carried on. Looking Michael right in the eye I said, "Where the hell have you been lately? It's like one moment your there, and the next you have to go. Where do you go Michael?"

My boyfriend sighed on stepped closer to take me in his arms. But I stepped back, out of reach.

"Eve please don't do this." He begged.

"I'm not doing anything. You're the one who keeps disappearing!" I let out a breath and made myself calm down. I know that I was being horrible but I couldn't help it. It felt like Michael was never around anymore, or if he is and we are all having a good time fore a change, he suddenly has to go. "Mikey what's going on? You can tell me if you're in trouble baby."

"Nothing's going on." He insisted. "I don't know what you are talking about." I knew he was lying. There's this look he always gets in his eye what he lies so I can always tell.

"Please." I whispered. "tell me."

Michael shock his head, a look of guilt in his eyes. "I can't Eve, I wish I could but I can't. You just have to trust me. Can you?"

I heard a bedroom door open and I knew it was Shane's as Claire was already out. He'd be down in a minute and I don't want him to hear any of this. I could tell my boyfriend was being serious. He couldn't tell me and I'd have to trust him,, just like he said.

"Of course I trust you." I told him, stepping closer now. Then I had a thought. "Michael, are you ok? Whatever you're doing, are you safe?"

Michael grabbed my arms and bent down slightly so he was of equal height to me. "I'm ok. Eve I'd never do anything that would cause you anymore pain. You hear me? Everything's ok."

I hope he is telling the truth, because lies hurt, and they hurt for a very long time. And once someone you love lies to you, you don't no who you can trust.

Claire's POV

I was sat outside a cafe in the sun. I think this might have been one of the first times I'd actually been out in the time I'd been diagnosed. Trust me, I'm not going to turn out to be an unsociable person, I just haven't really felt like going out lately.

Earlier that morning I'd received a text from Aria, telling me that she'd been discharged.

**_That's great!_**I had replied. Then after a moment I added. _**Do u wanna met up and celebrate? x x**_

When I'd hung out with Aria at the hospital I'd learnt that she didn't really have friends, and that she'd only really ever had her brother for company.

"My mum died I was born." She'd told me. "And even though my dad found another girlfriend, she couldn't deal with my disease. She was - well too girl for the icky stuff." I'd laughed at that, but not because I'd found it funny, but because I knew she wanted me too.

"So you live with your dad and your older brother?" I had asked.

"Yep, but my dad has to go away a lot because he works on the oil rigs. But me and Chace, my brother, get on fine."

It seemed like a while before i got a reply. I wondered if that meant she had hesitated. But finally I got a reply saying **_Sure y not x Where'd u wanna meet?_**

We decided to meet at the Tots Toasty Cafe near the town centre, somewhere where there were lots of things to do so we could decide when we got there.

Now, I looked at my watch to check the time. **12:11pm i**t read. We had arranged to meet at quarter past, so she should be here in a minute. I'd brought my physics revision book with me. It was the summer holidays, so it wasn't like I had school.

School . . . would I still be able to go to college when September came?

My phone beeped on the table in front of me. It was from Aria. **Be there in a sec x Plz don't freak! **Huh? **  
**

I looked up to see my new friend walk through the back french doors of the cafe leading out to the patio. I waved to let her know where I was. She waved back and made her way over. As she did I tried to see what she meant. See didn't look any different to me. She wore a pretty little white sun dress and white sandals. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a simple pony tail with a pink flower. On her back she had a cute little flower backpack.

She looked gorgeous. Beats my white cut offs and green tank top.

And then I noticed.

"Oh Aria . . . " I sighed standing up to greet her. I knew then why she had hesitated. In her lower neck was a small tube. A trach.

"Hey." She said shyly. "Um yeah got discharged but . . . ha there was a consequence."

I gave her an sympathetic smile. I'd read about tracheotomies. They were placed in your neck as an additional breathing source if you found it hard to breathe the average way. It allowed air to go directly to the lungs. "So what does this mean for you?" I asked.

"Ah nothing new." She said, as we both took a seat. "Lung function has decreased again. It was either this stupid trach or stay on a ventilator. So, here I am!" I still can't understand how she can stay so positive even after this.

"Any news on the lung transplant?" I asked. Last time i had asked her about it she'd still been on the waiting list, waiting for a donor.

"No change. " She sighed. Aria looked down at the table and filled with her thumbs a bit. "The docs have basically said if I don't get a transplant soon then its just going keep going down hill from now - if you know what I mean. "

She cleared her throat and I reached across the table to squeeze her hand. But when she looked up, she wasn't sad. No, she looked determined.

"So i'm going to make the most of my health while i can!" She said triumphantly. "What shall we do today?"

"Well, " I said, standing up and taking Aria's hand to haul her up too. "Lets see where are feet take us . . ."

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

We ended up just walking around the town, going in various shops and trying on clothes. We even went into shoe shops and tried on ridiculously big high heels. Aria was a natural walking in them. And me? I'd like to say I was a natural too, but I really wasn't.

I arrived home at 4 o'clock in the afternoon to lots of noise and shuffling.

"Hello?" I called out "whats going on?"

As I hung my coat up on the coat hanger in the hall way and took my shoes off, Shane poked his head around the front room door.

"Hey babe, your home eh, early?"

"How long did you think I would stay out for?" I laughed. The I frowned and asked "Whats going on?" I walked over and pushed passed Shane into the living room, expecting to see a monkey or a donkey, though I'm not really sure why. But there was nothing out of the ordinary. Everything looked normal.

"Um what you looking for?" Shane asked. He sounded - nervous?

"Where are Eve and Michael?" I questioned, slightly confused.

"Well they, um, are, um . . ."

". . .In the kitchen cooking!" Came Eve's voice from the kitchen. Still glaring at Shane I stormed out of the room and into he other where Michael was stood at the stink and Eve was stood at the the stove. Again, nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe I was going crazy.

"Hiya CB!" Eve whipped her hands on the tea towel and gave me a hug. "How was town with - whats her name again?"

"Aria." I replied. "Yeah it was great. Shes a really great kid. "

"She sounds like it. " Michael said. "We should invite her round one day."

"Yeah. She'd like that. She doesnt really have many friends because of her Cystic Fibrosis. " I explained. They all nodded.

"Well," Eve patted her hands together. "Chilli for tea. Why dont you go rest your feet Claire? We'll be in in a minute."

"ok." My feet were aching a bit. "Thanks." I went to the living room and plonked myself down on the sofa. Closing my eyes, I drifted off into dream land. Just a little nap before tea . . .

For among these winters, there is one so endlessly winter, and only by wintering through it may your heart surviv x


	18. Chapter 18

_Here's chapter 18 xx hope you like xx Ok, so it seemed like people were keen to participate in my other competition so I thought I'd do another one xxx The question is, What Secret is Michael Glass hiding? Let me know what you think and c if you can guess correctly ! xxx All will be revealed soon . ._ . _R&R plz xxxxxx Thalia's Tree xxx _

Shane's POV

"Shit Shane hurry up its starting to rain!" Eve yelled at the top of her lungs as I hurriedly carried a box of ice lollies, (Yes thats right, ice lollies) to her hearse. I know what your thinking.

Why ice lollies when its raining?

I'll tell you why. Gothica has gone crazy. As it is Claire's birthday tomorrow, Eve has been racing around like a mad women, trying to perfect every last detail of the surprise party. Just as well really cause I wouldn't have known where to even start!

"Right, Michael you're on music and alcohol duty, I'm on invitation and decoration duty. Shane, you're on food and distracting Claire duty." Eve had instructed me and Michael a few days ago. Its like she had gone into complete commando mode. It was kinda amusing to be honest. She was literally pacing the floor as she spoke. All Eve needed was one of those pointer sticks.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" I had asked.

"Um well you could try kissing." Eve had suggested with a wink.

"No! I meant how am I supposed to do food if I have to distract Claire?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Eve had replied.

So that's what I was doing now. I'd dropped off Claire at the library earlier that morning and I now had Eve with me in the backseat of the car (dunno why, but she said she needed to get out of the house for a bit, so I let her tack along)

Really regretting being so nice.

It was now getting dark and thunder struck as I sped off down the road towards the Glass house. Just because it was raining it didn't mean that Vampires were going to stay at indoors.

The plan was to drop Eve off with all the party stuff, including balloon (which were NOT pre-blown up), sandwiches, sausage rolls, fizzy pop for those under the drinking age who were attending as well as lots lots more.

A heck of a lot more. But I'm sure everything will be eaten, knowing us.

Well maybe not Claire.

She hasn't been eating so much lately, she says she has lost her appetite. That's probably true, the doctor had informed us of this. I can't help feeling a little scared though. Claire seems to be going down hill pretty fast. Or maybe that's just me, but it's scary to think that she actually _is _ill. And there's nothing I can do to help.

"Shane where are you going?" Eve asked, now sat looking strangely at me.

"Home." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok, well we passed home a street and a half ago." She informed me. Damn it. "You okay?"

"Yeah sure." I replied absently minded as I turned the car around. It was thundering pretty bad now and I was pretty sure there would be lightning later.

"Right." I said as I pulled up the car. "Eve, you and Michael need to get everything away so Claire won't see. If i'm right then Claire will come home and go straight to bed. We can put everything together so that when I take Claire out, you can get everything out eaily. Got it?"

"Aye aye Captain!" Eve saluted. "Everyone should be arriving about 2ish so if you take Claire out for brunch, make sure she doesn't eat too much."

"Who did you exactly invite?"

"Um," Eve shrugged. "Dunno really. I put a notice up in the college and put it on Facebook, so I suppose anybody could turn up." She thought for a second and then looked shocked. "Oh my God I forgot to call Aria! I knew I'd forgotten something! Gotta go!" Eve jumped out of the car quickly and I heard her scream as she suddenly remembered it was raining.

Silently I chuckled and pulled away, making my way to the library to pick up my girlfriend . . .

Eve's POV

"Yoy Mikey i'm home!" I yelled as I got into the house. I shaked myself off, noting that I'd have to dry the floor off later.

No reply.

_Perfect._I thought sarcastically. _Gone again. Maybe he'll think to pop into the bedroom tonight. _No scrap that, we were sleeping in different beds tonight.

I entered the kitchen and put the bags down on the counter and starting putting food in the fridge. I was so excited for tomorrow, probably more excited than Claire herself.

_Claire._

It still didn't feel real you know? It's like I'm vaguely aware of the situation, but I refuse to believe it. Whenever I try to talk to Claire about it and try to get her to tell me what she is feeling, she just keeps telling me that she is fine, that she is not scared and that it will be over soon. I thought she meant that she will be cured soon.

But now I think that she thinks that she is going to die.

I heard Claire crying last night. She was whispering to someone, or herself. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I', pretty sure it proves that she _is _scared.

_Oh my baby. _

Feeling slightly peckish I figured I'd put myself together a sandwich. But as I reached for the bread bin, I saw a note from Michael stuck on it.

_**E,**_

_**Sorry I can't be here right now to help with the final arrangements. I'll be back tonight. I promise.**_

I screwed up the note and threw it in the rubbish bin next to me. I would not let it get to me, I would not let. It. Get. To. Me!

Ok I think i'm letting it get to me.

I grabbed two slices of bread from the bread bin and began to grate some cheese. I just don't understand why Michael can't tell me where he is going. It's not right. We're a couple and we should not be keeping secrets form each other. Anyway, if he told me I could help him right? Maybe he doesn't want my help. Maybe to him I'm just a stupid girl in stupid clothes who is just all round stupid . . .

"Ah shit!" I cussed as I ran out of cheese and grated my finger. I sucked on it while finishing off the sandwich and taking it into the front room.

I sighed out loud and to no one in particular I said, "Why can't life ever be simple. Why can't life be a fairytale, because I have a funny feeling there is not going to be a happy ever after . . "

On the table in front of me there was a pile of random birthday decorations that Michael had obviously left out for me. Damn it.

"Better put these away, I guess, don't look like anyone else is going to do it!" I already knew that 12 of Claire class mates were coming tomorrow, and possibly a few more. Michael said he knew a few people who would come. But to be honest I very much doubt it is going to be a big party.

"Aria." Better call her too. Then put the decorations away, and star preparing food, and wrapping the present, and tidy up and . . .ah hell. The list was never ending.

Shane's POV

"Dum dum dum tee dee dum . . " I hummed along to the lyrics of the song on the radio as I drove through the streets of Morganville. Even though it didn't look like Claire would be going back to school in September, _and _it was the holiday, she had still insisted on going to the library to study. Strange girl. She had said that even though she was sick, she still wanted to study and keep up with her work. I think that it great that she still thinks about her future, and I think its very important.

I pulled up outside the public library and sprinted my way to the doors and the rain still pored down. It better clear up for tomorrow else I'm gonna have words with the big man up there. As I stepped in side I was instantly lost. "Wow, that's a lot of books." There were books everywhere. I know that that is what libraries are for but gee, they like to make a boy feel stupid.

I figured that instead of wandering around aimlessly, I'd ask the front desk. The woman sat at the desk had dyed red hair and was fat. I mean, no offence but she was. She wore a badge that said 'Happy to Help!' but from the look on her face, she looked anything but.

"Hi." I greeted as I approached the desk. "I was wondering if you could help me . . ."

Claire's POV

I'd had a bad day. If you know what i mean. Somedays i'll feel good, other days i'll fe bad and other days were a mixture of both. Today was just plain old bad.

I'd woken up that morning feeling really nauseated and had actually ended up throwing up, which is slightly annoying seeing as I hadn't even started my treatment yet. My only request to the doctor had been not to start anything until after my birthday, which is tomorrow. So I better fell well tomorrow or i'll be sad.

Ok, slight understatement. I'll be pissed off.

Anyway, I figured there was no way I could spend today around my friends feeling this ill. They've been so good to me and they don't need to see me like this. So I had Shane drop me here this morning so I could study. Though I've mostly been kinda dosing instead. Once, a librarian had come over and told me that unless I was studying I'd have to leave. Oops.

"Claire?"

"Huh?" I looked around to see my boyfriend making his way over to me. Was it 7 o'clock already? I guess so.

"Hiya." i smiled as he kissed me on the head. "Bad a good day?"

"Better now I'm with you. "Shane replied.

"Cheesy much?" I laughed.

"Na just an old romantic. You ready to go?"

"Yep let me just put my books away." Once they were all safely in my bag I let Shane pick it up and put it on his shoulder. I pushed the chair away and stood up, but had to steady myself on the desk in front of me as my head spun.

"Ok?" Shane asked having obviously seeing my hesitation. He knew better now a days not to ask me if I was ok because he knew I hated it, but I let it go.

"Yeah, sorry. Lets go."

oxoxoxoxox

Hand in hand we left the library both giggling.

"You know I got lost trying to find you." Shane told me.

"you've been in the library before?"

"Well obviously I have. When I was in the school reading club I would come here every Thursday!" I laughed a real laugh, knowing that Shane has never read a book in his life. Shane smiled back at me, clearly happy at being able to make me laugh, something none of us have done a lot of these past few weeks.

"So, you looking forward to tomorrow CB?" Shane asked, poking me playfully in the arm. I swatted his hand away.

"Yep. I'll finally be able to legally drink finally."

"Well its not like you haven't drunk before. Remember when . . ."

" . . . I said legally babe."

Getting in the car we drove home silently. I was looking forward to tomorrow but I could t help feeling scared. Not because I was becoming an adult or that it was the next step in my life, I was scared that it would be the last birthday I'd ever have. I knoe that sounds morbid, but what if it is? I sighed.

"Tired?" shane asked as we pulled up outside the house. I nodded.

"Shane can i ask you a question?"

"Sure Claire Bear. What is it?"

"The other night," I began," whe. You thought I was asleep, you sang me a song."

Eve though it was dark, I could see him blush. "Thats not a question. "

"Did you mean it? Will you always stay with me?" I asked, looking down at my lap.

It was Shane's turn to sigh. He thr. Off the engine, took off his seat belt and turned so his whole body was facing me.

Taking my hands he looked me straight in the eye and said. "i meant every word of it. I'll stay with you through it all. I'll love you through the hole damned thing. And when it is over, and it will be over one day, I will still love you. "

He kissed and I knew he meant it. I'd never be alone. As long as I had Shane, everything would be ok.


	19. Chapter 19

_Okie dokie here's chapter 19! the party - Part one. The party is going to be split into two chapters because i wanted to make the most of it xxx after the party I will begin to focus more on Claire's illness and the treatment she will have to under go as well as Aria and Michael's personal stories xxxx Hope you enjoy part one xx R&R! Oh and I'm sorry if I don't update for a week or so, i have some GCSE's but after that you have my undivided attention!_

_Thalia's Tree xx_

Claire's POV

I woke up to rose petals scattered all over my bed and balloons scattered around the room.  
Giggling out loud i threw a handful of petal up in the air, feeling eight years old again

No, I was eighteen. I. Was. Eighteen!

There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in!"I giggled.

The door opened slightly and Shane poked his head through, grinning like the Chesser Cat.

"Happy Birthday beautiful." He greeted as he walked in the door, hands behind his back.

"Hey yourself." I laughed, throwing petals at him.

He came over to my bed and leaned half over me, placing one neatly rapped present on my lap before giving me a sweet, passionate kiss on the lips. As he pulled away he looked searchingly in my eyes.

"How you feeling this morning?" He asked.

He knew I hated him asking me that "Shane how many-"

"I know Claire, but come on, let it go and answer me yeah?"

I sighed, a smile tugging at my lips.

"I've never felt better. I think my guardian angel is looking over me." I replied as I gave him another peck on the lips.

"Guardian angel eh?" He mused. I knew he didn't believe in angels, and I wasn't going to make him talk about them, so I changed the topic.

"That for me?" I asked, nodding to present.

"Nope," He replied, still grinning."They're for Eve." He shuffled his way next to me on top of the covers and handed me the present.

I looked at it, trying to see through the wrapping. I loved the whole prospect of opening presents. The excitement before hand, the noise the paper made as you teared it open, and the joy afterwards. Whats not to like?

"Should I open it now?" I asked, bouncing up and down a bit in bed.

"How about first you look to your left at your bed-side table." He suggested. Huh? What did he mean. I looked at him to see if he was trying to play a joke but he actually looked serious. I turned my head and looked and a gasp escaped my lips.

"Oh my goodness Shane how did I not notice it?" I exclaimed, because there to my very left was a purple touch lamp.

"I dunno, but it's not because you're stupid that's for sure." He laughed.

"You remembered." I whispered as I touch it, my eyes filling up with tears of joy. And sure enough, as my I placed my fingers on the lamp, it light up. It was so simple, yet so beautiful.

"Hey, no crying Missy. Not today." He order. So instead I laughed.

"Here." Shane said as he placed the small, squared shaped package on my lap. "open this one first."

"Yay." Gently I unwrapped one corner, and then the other until finally I could open it with ease. But before I looked at what it was I turned to my boyfriend and said, "You didn't wrap these yourself did you." Not a question, a statement. I knew that Shane could never wrap something as neatly as this.

"You caught me." He relied with his hands up. " Now hurry up, I want to take you out a little later."

I looked down at the gift and pealed the last two parts and before me I saw a small white box. I opened it and inside there was the most beautiful charm bracelet I had ever seen. I was a charm of a book, an owl, a teddy bear (go figure!) and finally a small photo frame with a picture of me and Shane in.

"That's just a few charms to get you started. I know its not much but -" I cut him off by throwing my arms around him and kissing him.

"I love it so much! Thank you Shane, this the best birthday present ever!" I exclaimed. He grinned back at me. God he looked so hot.

"Well," He started. "That's not all. But you'll have to wait till later to find out what the other surprise is." Before I could ask him what he meant Eve barged in in through the door and full on jumped on my bed.

"Happy Birthday CB!" She sang at the top of her voice.

"Yeah happy birthday Claire." Michael said as he coached Eve from jumping up and down too much.

"Thank you guys!" I laughed, giving them both a hug.

I don't remember the last time I had smiled so much. And then I remember something I'd read from A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens:

_"There is nothing in the world so irresistibly contagious as laughter and good humor."_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Eve and Michael had worked together to put a photo album together for me. It was a pretty butterfly pattern on the front, but not like a kiddy's one. A very grown up and sophisticated pattern that was absolutely beautiful. When Eve had told me that she had made it herself I couldn't believe it. I'd jumped up and hugged her so hard and I think even she was surprised.

There were photos of us Glass House Kids in, photos from back when had first moved in to a months ago when we had all gone to the New Year's Eve party. Even compared to all those birthday parties my parents had thrown me when I was younger, this had to be the best yet.

I was sat at my dressing table starring at my reflection in the mirror, with Eve behind me brushing out my hair, getting it ready to curl. I'd told her that she didn't have to do this, and that I'd just wear my hair up in a ponytail, but she had insisted.

"CB, I wanna spend time with my bff on her eighteenth birthday by myself, and i'm pretty sure this'll be the only time I'll be able to do that." She'd tried to reason with me.

"Why will this be the only time? I mean I'll be back from going out with Shane at about 2 o'clock and we can spend time together then." I'd asked.

"Um well, you know, the boys will be around and I just think that they'll want to spend time with you too." Then she changed the subject. "Anyway, I want to doll up my girl before she goes on her fabulous brunch date!"

"Its not like I haven't been on a date before Eve!"

But she wouldn't take no for an answer, so here I was. I was wearing a simple but absolutely gorgeous long black dress with sliver sequins on that Eve had chosen for me and I had changed into it a little while ago so that I wouldn't ruin my hair.

For a moment my best friend stopped brushing my hair and went to put the hair curlers on to heat up, turning down the radio that was blaring Madonna as she did so. Eve then walked back to where I was sitting and looked at me in the mirror and smile.

I smiled back. "What?" I asked. But she just shrugged and said "Nothing, don't worry."

"No, tell me." I insisted. I turned around and looked at her properly.

"Ok," She began with a sad smile. "I know I don't l really listen to country music, but I heard this song by Carrie Underwood that really made me think. About you." she said. "The first lines were _'Eighteen years have come and gone, for momma they flew by.'_ And I know you're not my daughter or anything, but it asometimes feels like you are my little birdie that is getting ready to fly the nest. I feel like your growing up and one day your gonna leave me behind." She took a deep breath and continued. "The lines in the first chorus is from the mum's point of view and she say's;  
_Then she took my hand and said  
'Baby don't forget  
__Before you hit the highway,  
__You better stop for gas,  
There's a 50 in the ashtray,  
In case you run short on cash,  
Here's a map and here's a Bible,  
If you ever lose your way,  
Just one more thing before you leave.  
Don't forget to remember me." _

And Eve had tears in her eyes as she said, "Claire, just don't forget to remember that we are all here for you."

"Oh Eve." I sighed as I stood up and took her in my arms. "I know, and I won't forget it. And don't _you_ forget to remember that I won't let this thing bet me. I'll always be here with you, don't you worry." Eve pulled away first and kissed me on the cheek.

"OK, now I've had my girly moment let finish making you even more beautiful. . ."

Eve's POV

"Alright the birthday girl is gone so lets get these decorations up now!" I yelled in a jolly tone. "We've got a party to cater for!"

Claire's POV

And hour and half later Shane and I were just finishing up our brunch and my boyfriend was paying the bill.

"Ok babe," He said as the waiter walked away. "Come on, I wanna take you for a walk."

"Ok . . ." I said feeling slightly uneasy. Shane was never one to go on walks. He hated walking.

"Don't look at me like that." He instructed. "I know what you're thinking, but I want this day to be special for you, so just come, let enjoy this rare nice weather!" With that he took my hand and led me away. In Morganville, there weren't that many romantic places to go, but there was this lovely park trail that I used to come on lots when I first moved here. I haven't thought about it for a while. It was still as beautiful as I remember it was, a cobble path walk cutting through fields of lovely flowers and the sun shining through the arched trees.

Shane and I walked hand in hand through the path. Once he began to sing an awfully cheesy song and span me around, making me giggle. We began to dance together then, the two of us singing completely out of tune and dancing like fools. Other families walking past had stopped and began to watch us with smiles on there faces, probably remembering when they themselves were young and in love.

In love. Yeah, that's what we are.

"Come on lets sit down for a sec yeah?" Shane asked. He most have noticed that I'd slowed down slightly.

"Yeah sure, lets enjoy this for a bit." I agreed.

We found a bench and sat down. Shane put his arms around my shoulder and I leaned in, listening to his strong heart beat and enjoying the heat of the sun. After a little while of peace and tranquility, Shane removed his arm from around my shoulder and looked at me. Smiley he said "I love you Claire."

I smiled back. "I know you do. I love you too." I said and kissed him.

"Ok, no interrupting me now ok? Let me say what I need to say." He cleared his throat and began to speak again, words that somehow I knew he meant.

"Claire, ever since the day you walked through the glass house doors all black and blue, I knew that I was going to like you. What I didn't know was that I'd end up falling in love with you." I opened my mouth to agree, but he held out a hand to stop me. Alright then.

"I have never loved somebody like I love you Claire, and I have never wanted to commit myself to something like the promise I want to commit to you. SO I bought you this, as a final birthday present." He stopped talking and put his hand into his back pocket.

And then Shane Collins got down. On. One. Knee.

"Claire Danvers, will you marry me?" He asked, as he opened the box black box.

Oh my God.

I didn't even hesitate when I answered. "Yes," I replied. "Yes of course!" I jumped up and spun around on the spot clapping my hands together.

"Alright alright yes, this is all very exciting but can I please put the ring on you before I drop it?" He laughed, looking eager to join in the jumping. I held out my hand and studied the ring as he put it on my finger. It was so sparkly. A simple silver band with a beautiful diamond at the center. I could not believe this was happening.

"Shane this most have cost you so much! You didn't have to -" I began but he cut me off.

"- Shh Claire. Don't worry about that. Are you happy?" Shane asked. I wondered if he was joking, I mean how could i not be happy? But no, he really wanted to know.

"Come on Shane, of course I'm happy! You've just made me the happiest girl in the world." I whispered the last part so that only he could hear. And then I leaned in and kissed him, long and hard. The headache that had began to form before hand was completely forgotten because all that mattered was me and Shane, here and now.

"So, when I said this was the last surprise, I forgot to mention the one that was waiting back at home. And we need to go back there right now before Eve and Michael kill me." He said as he began to pull me along.

"Shane, whats going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"You'll see."Shane said with a sly smile. "Now come!" I just laughed and let him pull me along, feeling higher than high.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ok, close your eyes." Shane told me as we got to the front door.

"Why?" I asked. Ok this was totally weird.

"Just do it." So I did, I closed my eyes and trust him to make sure I didn't fall over as we enter the house carefully.

Everything was quiet, I couldn't even begin to image what was going on.

"Ok Claire, open eyes." I did, and I was looking at the front room, furniture pushed aside and banners and balloons scattered everywhere.

And then I got another shock of my life.

Music began to blare and out of nowhere lots and lots and _lots _of people jumped out from behind places and shouted "Surprise!"

And I recognized every single one of them. Most of them were from school, about thirty or so of them, I could see Eve and Michael stood by a set of DJ discs with Aria. And then I saw my parents, stood smiling at me.

This really was the best birthday _ever. . . _

* * *

_Like my own little surprise? I decided to take it one step further. But trust me, it won't be the last surprise either . . . and as you can see, even through the thick and thin, when things don't look so great, something equally as good will always happen. Its just the natural balance of the world/_


	20. Chapter 20

_Here's part two of the party. R&R please, I will to hear your comments and requests xxxx Enjoy! _

_Thalia's Tree x x x_

Claire's POV

I looked all around me, taking in the sights before me. I couldn't believe that my friends had gone behind my back to do this and they obviously didn't hold back at all.

First the beautiful gifts.

Then the romantic walk in the park.

Then the . . . the proposal.

And now this. It wasn't till then that i realised I hadn't thought about my illness while all of this was happening.  
It was wonderful, I felt free.

Suddenly the music changed to a different track, completely blaring and my head snapped over to where Michael was stood at the DJ's box. He smiled an winked at me as he saw me stare.  
_Happy Birthday._ He mouthed.  
_Thank you._ I mouthed back.

The music was all it took to get the party started. People began to crowd me and wished me happy birthday, enveloped me with hugs, gave me cards and back pats of congratulations. It was all so much.

All these people were here for me. Well, and probably to get wasted, but I was surprised. Genuinely surprised. Out of all the years I've been in Morganville, I've never really had friends, apart from Eve, Michael and Shane (and the odd Vamp.)  
But I realised as I took a moment to see who was here, that at some point during my life here, I had actually shared a laugh with most of them, been partners in chem with most of them, and even hung out a lunch with a few.

I realised that I could actually class these people as friends.

"All right, all right don't suffocate the girl. Excuse me coming through! Ok who just squeezed my ass?" Eve pushed her way through the crowd that was gathered around me. She was dressed in a short black and white Gothic dress with various patterns on. It had a netted layer underneath. She didn't have too much over the top makeup on, just some black eyeliner and a little light gloss. She looked beautiful.

"Eve I cant believe you guys did this!" I shouted to her above KE$HA playing in the background.

"Well believe CB, this is just to say we love you." She gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and whispered "Happy Birthday."

"Ha I feel like I should slap you." I replied laughing.

"Maybe you should go talk to your parents first." Oh god I'd forgotten about them.

"Yeah, ok. Be right back!"

My parents were still in the same place they were in when I'd first come home. They looked a little awkward to be honest, a little out of place.  
"Mum! Dad!" I called over to them. Hearing me they looked to see me approach and smiling they made there way towards me too.

"Oh Claire, we are so glad to see you, oh baby come here!" My mum pulled me into a hug. _I've had lots of hugs today_ I thought.

"Hi Mum." I repeated, patting her back awkwardly. As she let me go I could see her eyes were red and filled to the rim with unshed tears.

Ignoring this detail I turned to dad. "Hi daddy, how are you? What are you guys doing here?" I exclaimed as I had momentarily forgotten that my dad was meant to be in hospital.

"Hey kiddo, yeah i'm still alive. Got myself a day pass. Its like a bloody prison there!"

"Unfortunetly," My mother continued "That means we cant stay very long. But I had to see my baby on her eighteenth birthday!" She was shouting over the music, we all were. Obviously she was thinking the same thing because she said "Do you think you could tell your friend to turn the music down a bit?"  
I laughed, "Come on we'll go into the kitchen."

In the kitchen, it was eerily quiet. My parents and I stood in awkward silence for a bit.  
We all knew that there was an awfully big elephant in the room.

"So . . ." My father began, clearing his throat. "How have you been?"

"Um, fine." I said, not really knowing what to say. I mean, how do you talk about this kind of thing to your parents?

"Claire we're so so sorry we can't be here more often to help you get through this um . . . . problem." My father said.

"Its not exactly a _problem _is it?" I replied. "It's life, sometimes these things happen. But I'll get through it." Though I didn't know how true that was. My mother pulled out a handkerchief from her sleeve and began to wipe her eyes to stop the mascara dripping. Oh great she was crying again. I knew I had to confront my parents about this sooner or later, but I was hoping it would be later. But hey, no them like the present right?

"Oh you are so brave!" My mum wailed, reaching out to give me another hug, but I side stepped it and replied, "Mum, I'm ok, I feel fine and I know everything will be fine soon."

"Claire, don't get all uptight now, your mother and I just don't like the thought of leaving you alone with this. We worry." My father reasoned. Was he trying to get me to go home with them?

"Well don't worry! And i'm not alone, I have my friends, and my boyfriends and they will never leave me by myself."

"Is that what you think?" Mum cried. "You think that we are leaving you?" She fell into my father's arms in a very dramatic state.

"No!" I exclaimed, shouting once more. "How could you even think that?"

"Um hi, am I interrupting anything?" Came a small voice from the kitchen door way. I turned to look and saw Aria stood there, wearing a pretty pink dress with matching shoes and a purple rucksack on her back, an oxygen tank wheeled behind her with a line running from it to her nose, not noticable from a distance though.

I let out a sigh of relief at the interference and smiled at her. "Not at all. Mum, dad, this is my friend Aria. Aria, these are my parents.

"Its nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Danvers." Aria said as she came to stand next to me. I couldn't help it. I laughed. Everyone looked at me questioningly. She was so polite to them, which she should not be, not right now anyway.

"Ok, well its nice to meet you, but we should probably be going. We have to back at the hospital at 7 and we want to stop off and see your aunt before we get there." My mum said, who had now stopped crying. well, stopped crying so much anyway.

"Bye darling." Mum came and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Stay in touch and let us know how everything is going.

"Bye Claire." My father said, not even really looking at me.

"Bye, you know the way out?" I asked. But they had already left.

"That was strange."Aria observed from next me. It was weird, she was the best part of two and a half years younger than me, yet she was only the slightest bit shorter.

"No, that was my parents." I replied. "I'm glad you're here Aria. You didnt have to come you know. I know this isn't really the best of situations for you." But she just shrugged, like it was no big deal. "I'm alright, I just have to go at 6 so I have time to do my treatments is all."

I looked at my watch. It was about half two. We had about three and a half hours left before she had to go. "Then lets go make the most of it." I told her with a smile.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Haven't forgotten about me yet have you?" A male's voice came from behind me. So many people had turned up that we ended up using the garden as well as the front room. Michael had decided to put a BBQ on, seeing as how the weather was gorgeous. The sun was still shinning, music was still playing and the air smelt of food coming from the BBQ. I know what you're probably thinking, hang on Michael is a vampire and outside in the sun? That's not right surely. Well, luckily for him we had one of those big gazebo type tents which acted like a block from the sun. "I'm alright for a bit." He'd told me when I'd expressed my concern. "I'll just have to keep going inside now and again."

"Hello? Anyone there." I'd completely forgottent that Shane was behind me, waiting for me to reply. I spun around and smiled.

"Hey babe. Sorry I'm just distracted. There are so many people here!"

"I know." He said laughing. "No offence or anything, but we didn't expect this many people to turn up. I mean, I know Eve put a post out on Facebook . . ."

"She what?"

" . . . so I was expecting a few. But damn girl I didn't know you were so popular!" He finished.

"Neither did I." i admitted.

"So," My boyfriend began, pulling me closer to him. "If this is how many people turn up to _your _birhtday party, then how many people do you think will come to _our _wedding?"

I giggled, still not quite believing that I was engaged. "Do Michael and Eve know?" I asked. I hadnt really had chance to talk to Eve about it yet, so I had no idea if she actually even knew.

"I'd talked about it with Mikey a while back but I didn't tell him I was planning to do it today, so probably not. But lets wait till later to tell them, when everyone is gone."

"See you later Claire, got to go!" A random girl who I may or may not know said to me as she walked past. "Thanks for coming. " I said quietly.

Shane laughed.

"Whats so funny?"

"The fact," He said "That now everybody knows you, your life will never be the same again."

"No, it won't. " I replied. But not just because of the reason he thinks. Shane took my hand and together we sat down on the recently layed decking. I smiled at people who walked past until my boyfriend asked, "How did it go with your parents?"

"To be honest, not very well. I'm started to wish I'd never told them about this stupide brain tumor. Is that bad?"

"Of course not. " He said softly' running his thumb gently over my left hand. "Its completely understandable. But we wont talk about." He decided. "Lets dance i stead. Come on!"

Shane yanked me up and began to jog over to the dancing crowd near Michael, pulling me along with him laughing the whole time.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Aria's POV

I felt completely out of place.

I would never normally come to these type of things, unless it was a family event or a CF fund raising gig, and even then Chace would be with me. I stayed inside and stood with Eve for a while at the DJ box, watching everyone partying. it was moments like this that it really got to me how un-normal me and my life was. I've always had to do treatments, and be careful with the things I do and the things I eat, so its always seemed so normal. But when I see other people my age doing things lI cant, it hits me.

Eve said she had to go and talk to someone who had turned up and walked off, leaving me by myself, sticking out like a sore thumb. After a minute or two I decided to go and sit outside to get some air as it was very hot in the front room. As I walked through the hallway, into the kitchen and through the back door, I thought about how nice this house was. It felt . . . I dunno, like it was alive? It had that kind of warm presence. I found a spare garden chair and, placing my oxygen tank next to it, I sat down. I didntalways have to cart the tank around with me, but when I knew I would be up and about for a while, and I'd had a gunky morning, it was kinda nessecary, as much as it sucked.

I spotted Claire with her boyfriend dancing and laughing like I'd never seen her laughed. She deserves to have fun. She's so nice to me, which is something not many people have been.

I stay like that for a while, watching them dance with the sun shining above us. I was so relaxed that at one point I thought I was going to fall asleep. But then Michael walked over to Shane from his tent, an umbrella held over his head. Huh? I watched as he muttered something to Shane and they both walked inside, leaving Claire by herself.

I felt myself drowning slightly as I attemted to clear my throat, pretty unsuccessfully. I grabbed a drink from my bag and drank quickly. I refuse to have an episode infromt of these many people. So instead I slowly made my way over to Claire, wheeling the oxygen tank over the grass.

When she saw me she smiled that sisterly smile and waved. "Hey." I greeted. "Where'd your boyfriend go?"

"Michael wanted to talk to him. Dunno why. Probably somehing manly, like 'dude we've run out of beer! What do we do?'"

I took in a breath to laugh but ended up choking instead. I coughed and coughed, trying to take in breathes but only able to get gasps. I reached over turned up the oxygen compressor until I could here the reassuring hiss of oxygen running through the tube and into my nose. As the spasm began to end i was aware that people were staring. Great.

"Alright?" Claire asked, concerned. I just nodded, trying to get my breath back. When I was sure I could talk without coughing again I rasped out "Do you think I could go to your room a sec? I think I need to do a suction."

Claire just nodded and took my hand, saying "Sure, I'll show you the way."

Thank God for friendship.

oxoxoxoxoxxoxox

Michael's POV

"Bro, can I talk to you for a seond?" I asked Shane as I stood by him. "Inside preferably. I think I'm gonna burn in a minute." I think I'm goin to burn now, but I didn't say that.

"Better be quick, cause I'm getting my groove on man!" He replied, grinning like an idiot, making Claire laugh.

"Don't worry little Claire, you can have him and his groove back soon." I said, ruffling her hair like I used to. Natuarlly she swatted my hand away.

Not being able to take the sun anymore, I made my way inside, hearing Shane follow me. I got into the hall way and turned to talk to him.

"Can you watch the BBQ for a bit, I need to do something."

"Sure man, anything to get a chance to take my top off and feel like an Aussie. Mind me asking why?" He replied, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the banister.

I hesitated. I couldnt tell him the truth, not yet.

"Just business. " i shrugged, playing it cool. "Vamp business."

"In the middle of the day?" Shane raisd his eyebrows. Damn he was sharp.

"Look can you mind the BBQ or not?" i snapped.

"Fine, whatever. Just be back real soon or I'll be angry. " Shane said.

"You'll be angry? I'll be pissed off. " Came a female voice. We both turned to see Eve leaning against the front room doorway, not looking very happy. "Wanna tell me where you're going?" She asked sweetly. "Or are you going to lie your way out of an answer. Again. "

I sighed. "Come on Eve, I told you . . ."

". . . Nothing. You told me nothing!" She cut in. She stood up straight, her hands shaking with anger. "You can't keep doing his Michael. Your scaring me and I do 't like it. We don't keep secrets in this house!"

"What do you want me to say?" I yelled. I pushed past her and into the front room, hoping that by mingling with peope she'd let it go. Fat chance.

"Just say something!" She yelled back, following me into the front room. I saw Claire going up the stairs with Aria, completely oblivious to what was going on. God I couldnt tell them. They'd hate me. Even Claire would hate me.

"You wouldnt like the truth even if I told you." I muttered, but loud enough for Eve o hear. Shane stood in the doorway, knowing better than to interfere. "You'd hate me." I saw a look in her eye then, and I knew I had gotten to her. "I can't do this right now. I've got to go, we'll talk later." And I turned to leave, but not before I heard Eve shout "You got that right Michael Glass." Then a pause before "What you all looking at? Going on, carry on dancing."

And then I left, to do what I had to do.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

hey Thalia's Tree here. Ok so there will be another short chapter to round it off at the end, and that one will be posted next week hopefully xx so I guess the party was ki d of in three parts lol xxxxxxxx k well hope you enjoyed that x


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey! So this is the last part of the party, and then we will be exploring the medical side of CB's life. I've finished my GCSEs for this year yay! But i do have three science mocks, one next week two the week after aww :( so yeah I have to revise for those but after that I will be free so I can write better, more detailed chapters. Anyway enjoy chapter 21 and thank u to all my new followers I really appreciate it! Reviews are 3 xxxxx _  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville or any of its characters (apart from Aria) xx If only I did . . . lol_

Shane's POV

I tried to forget the incident with Eve and Michael. I mean it wasn't really my business, but I was a bit curious, I mean who wouldn't be? And Eve, well she looked a bit torn up about it. She looked kinda exhausted.

"What was that about?" I asked her as we walked back to the garden. It was getting a bit darker now, coming up for 6 o'clock. I'd make everyone leave in an hour or so cause I'm pretty damn sure the place is gonna take a while to clean.

"Dunno, don't care. I'm getting drunk, how about you?" She replied. Was she joking? Hell no.

"Um I'll pass. Eve seriously, I wouldn't recommend getting drunk in front of all these people. You tend to act, um slutty and sexy when you're drunk."

"I do not!" She exclaimed. "How dare you even say that?" Her words should have been full of spite, but instead they were just empty. As we entered the garden I could see there were other frat boys starting to get slightly wasted, as well as some girls. Maybe Eve could do with letting go a bit.

"Fine, knock yourself out. But please," I began "do not do what you did last time I beg you."

"What do you mean?"

"You pushed me up against a wall, slid down my body and began to unzip my pants. I'm not even going to recall some of the names you called me. It was very disturbing." I informed my roommate with a straight face.

"What?!" She shrieked, her black lined eyes wide with shock, her white face a pink colour she would despise.

"Kidding." I smirked, seeing Eve exhale in relief. "But seriously Eve, don't be stupid. I could really do without you having a hangover from hell tomorrow morning."

She flipped me off and said "Yes, dad." before marching off to the nearest keg. If she got really drunk, which I'm sure she will, this might be entertaining.

I guess I'll go find Claire. And maybe a camcorder.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Claire's POV

I looked out of my bedroom window which faced the back garden. My roommates were no longer out there, probably in the front room. Even though it was coming up for six, and people had been here for like four hours, the party was still roaring, the music blasting, people dancing, laughing, having fun.

Behind me I could hear the sound of Aria's suctioning going on. She told me that at home if she needed to do this, her brother would generally do it for her, but seeing as I had no idea what I would have to do, she was doing it by herself. I tried not to stare as she inserted a tube down her tracheotomy. I could here the slurping and sucking sound coming from the tube as my friend gagged a little. I don't think I'd ever be able to do something like that, not even once. But then I suppose this is kind of necessary for her else she might get an infection.

It only last a minute or so before Aria was wiping out her suction tube and packing it away in the backpack.

"Ok, all set, I think." She said perkily as she stood up from my bed.

"You do that everyday?" I asked.

"More than once yeah. Along with percussion therapies, vest treatment, neubilisers, inhalers and lots and lots of pills. The joys of being a CF patient." She said, as if it were nothing.

"Wow, that's pretty intense." I replied, astonished. I was trying to figure out how she managed to fit all these things into her daily routine when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

Shane's head popped around my door for the second time today and smiled. "Hello ladies. Am I interrupting anything?"

"Nope, we were just coming down. Why?" I asked.

Shane laughed. "Because Eve's getting drunk that's why."

"What's so funny about that?" Aria asked from the other side of the room.

"Eve doesn't get drunk very often." I explained. "But when she does, she gets up to some very amusing, possibly eighteen certificate rated things. Something you don't want to miss."

"That's right. So come on." Said Shane. Then looking at Aria he asked "Do you need any help carrying that down the stairs?" He pointed to her oxygen tank.

She giggled, obviously enjoying the attention. "No thank you. You guys go on and I'll follow you down a bit slower." She insisted.

Shane took my hand as we made our way down the stairs and through the house. "How is Michael letting Eve get drunk?" I asked him.

"Mike's not here right now, so I think Eve is making the most of it, and I think she wants to annoy him when he gets back."

I began to ask why he wasn't here, but Shane cut me off. "I dunno Claire, but I'm sure its nothing. Now come on." And with that he pulled me through the kitchen, and that was the end of that conversation.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Claire's POV

Eve did not disappoint.

Out the back people were crowding around a table we hand put out there, one that _used to _contain food. Not so much now. Eve was stood up on it, giving anyone who was standing close enough a full front view up her dress. I'm pretty sure I already know what she was wearing. I'd seen her underwear draw. It's . . . interesting to say the least.

Some on had changed the music to 'Get Sexy' by the Sugababes, and Eve was enjoying it. Maybe a little too much.

_When I'm walking down the street they say hey sexy hey._

Eve did a slut drop and whilst down there grabbed a boys shirt and licked his nose playfully. Now standing straight she spung her hips around in a smooth, sexy movement and began to lift the netting of her dress up, revealing black laced underwear. You know what I'm on about.

"You weren't kidding." Aria's voice said from behind us. I turned to look at her approach, and saw her eyes widen. Like really widen. "Claire you might um wanna. . ." She just pointed, speechless.

I turned my attention back to Eve, only to see . . .

. . . the black laced underwear was _coming off! _

"Woah." Shane exclaimed next to me. I hit him and yelled. "Not appropriate! Your fiancee is standing right here you know!" Wow, those panties were coming down fast. Ok this has to stop.

"Eve!" I yelled. She couldn't hear me, or she wouldn't. "Damn it. Shane help me." I ordered as I began to push through the crowd of wasted people to get to Eve. She was going to have a hellish hangover tomorrow.

Shane's POV

"All right people let me through!" I made my way through the crowd and tried to keep up with Claire. Finally I made it to the front and reached out a hand to help Eve down from the table that was beginning to look unstable from all the jumping around.

"Come on Eve, let go inside. No no, keep the pants on!"

"I'm not coming down!" Eve protested. "I wanna stay up here forever and ever!"

"How to you propose to do that?" Asked Claire who was next me.

"My animal friend will help me! They will do my washing up and bring me food and . . . and they will make me a bed out of their feather and stuff. I will never 'ave ta move! Nuh ah!" She decided, crossing her arms. Wow, I forgot how fun she could actually be.

"Not gonna happen Gothica." I pulled her leg, causing her to lose balance. I caught her as she fell. She screamed and giggled a bit."Hey handsome."

"Oh brother." I groaned. "Alright shows over guys. Bye!"Everyone got out of our way as me and Claire brought Eve over to where Aria was still standing, mouth wide open. God, forgot she was only like, what, 15, 16?

I layed Eve on the grass, where she was completely still. Passed out.

"Well, I guess she enjoyed the party. What about you two?" I asked the remaining sober girls.

"The best my girlfriend, no fiancee, said, getting on her tip toes to kiss me.

A phone beeped and Aria looked down at hers. "That's my ride." She said. "I better go. I had a great time. Happy Birthday Claire!"

"I'll walk you to the door." Claire said to Aria. To me she said. "I'll be right back. Look after her." She nodded to the unconscious goth lying on the grass, smiling slightly to herself in her sleep.

"Right." I replied. "I'll just . . . hang around here a bit."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Claire's POV

Aria's brother was actually quite cute. Chace, I think his name is. He had shaggy hair, a little like Shane's and his arm was leaning half over his wound-down window of his car. As we approached his car, he took off his shades and raised a eyebrow at me.

"Ari, this chick the birthday girl? You never told me she was so hot." He said to his sister, who gasped. "Chace!" She exclaimed at his rudeness.

"It's alright." I laughed. I held up my hand, showing him my new ring. "I'm sorry, but I'm engaged." To that he just nodded.

Aria on the other hand began to jump up and down. "You're what? And you didn't think to tell me?"

"Well sorry but I only just found out too!" Still, she continued to jump around, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Sis, you'll tired yourself out if you keep that up." Chace said, getting out of his car to join us. "And I don't feel like dealing with that tonight."

"Whatever, you never feel like dealing with anything anymore." She smiled at me. "I better go, got things to do."

I stepped forward and hugged her. "Thanks again for coming. It means a lot." I turned to her brother. "Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"I bet everything you've heard is completely fabulous." He joked.

"Hardly." Aria smirked. "Bye Claire." They both got into the car and I waved them off. Chace seemed nice. It's good that Aria has someone who really cares about her in her life. Like me. _Thinking of, I better go and see him! _

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

An hour later I had finished saying goodbye to everyone and was stood in the kitchen with a conscious Eve, who had her hand on her head, moaning.

"Urg, remind me to never get drunk again." She complained, leaning against the counter.

"You said that last time." I told her.

"Well you didn't remind me did you!"

"Shane did." I shot back. To that, she had no answer. I went to the sink, filled a glass of water and passed her some of my headache pills. For once, I wasn't the one who needed it. "Here, take this. It helps."

"Thanks." She replied. "I suppose we should start the dishes, seeing as the boys won't be doing it."

So we did. Eve asked about what happened when she was out of it that Shane kept teasing her about, but I told her it was probably best if she didnt know. We continued to do the dishes in silence.

The truth was, I was beginning to feel a bit unwell and just felt like sleeping the sickness off, but being my eighteeth birthday I knew I had to make the effort and stay up with my friends for a bit.

It then occured to me that I hadnt told Eve I was engaged yet. I wanted nothing more than to tell her, but Shane had wanted to wait until we were all together to break the good news. I had taken my ring off and put it in my bedroom for safe keeping at the minute.

"Do you remember," Eve began, breaking the silence, "when you first moved in here when you were sixteen and we were making pasta together?"

"Oh yeah," I remembered. "You were going to take credit for that meal!"

"Ah but I didn't. " she laughed. "I'm nice like that. "

We stood in silence again for a bit until Eve said "It feels like ages ago"

I just nodded, scared that if I talked I might cry. Because even though I'd been black and blue after nearly being killed, I wish I was back there. Because back there, there was no craniopharyngioma, no brain tumour. And even though I was close to death, I hadnt been dying. But now I was.

A tear slid down my cheek and I tried to wipe it away before my best friend could see, but the tears kept coming.

"Hey." Eve said softly. "Don't be sad, come here you." Eve gently pulled me into her arms and held me as I cried. We stood there for a minute both listening to my sobs before Eve said "I'm sorry for making you cry."

"You didnt." Told her, my head still on her shoulder. "I guess I've just been holding it in for a while."

"We know you have sweetie. But you can always come to me if you need to talk." She pulled away and smiled "Now doesn't that feel better hmm?"

I laughed because actually it did. "Thanks Eve. Love you."

"I love you too baby girl. Now lets go and persuade Shane to watch a movie with us while we wait for Michael to come back. I need to have some serious words with him. Very serious words."

And even though I was happy, I couldnt help but here a bukowski quote over and over in my head: I wish to weep, but sorrow is stupid, I wish to believe but belief is a graveyard.

I hoped like hell that wasnt true


	22. Chapter 22

_Hiya xx ok I just wanna start on a serious note. I dunno how many of you are aware but it is actually Cystic Fibrosis Awareness week this week and I'd love for you all to take a minute and think about this. Approximately 1 in 4,000 babies are born with CF each year in the US, and the average life expectancy is around 36. The life expectancy of a CF patient is constantly going up as well, which is great, but still there are people who have this disease who are only predicted to live into there teens. At the minute, the only way to beat CF is a transplant. More and more people sign up to be organ donors each year, but unfortunately for some people, the wait to find a match is still too long. 77 people each day receive a organ transplant, but 18 people a day die because the wait for a donor is too long. 6,000 living people donate organs each year which is great, but there are 105,000 on the translate waiting list. Consider for a moment what your organs could do for someone who is in desperate need of a translate. Personally, i believe that if I dont need my organs anymore once I'm gone, then someone else may as well make use of them._  
_Anyway. Bear in mind some of the things I've said, and spare a moments thought for those who are struggling at the moment. _  
_Thank you. Now on with the story! . . . _

Claire's POV

Michael didn't get home until 2am the next morning, but Eve and Shane had decided they were going to wait for him so I fell asleep on the sofa.

It was weird. After had been through together, we had all decided that we would no longer keep secrets from each other. But Michael is, and he's not doing a very good job of hiding it either.

I could tell from just looking at Eve that she was completely torn up about the whole situation. It had been going on for a while now, and slowly and slowly I could see it was starting to get to her more and more, to the fact that I could actually hear her pacing the rooms at night, waiting for Michael to come home.

"We're a couple!" She had exclaimed earlier that night as we were playing monopoly. Still being my birthday and all we decided to have a little bit of fun, even if none of us were completely concentrating. Shane was winning. "We shouldn't be hiding stuff from each other right?"

I rolled the dice and made my move. "Maybe he has good reason for it." I had chimed in.

"Still no excuse Claire." Shane had replied.

And now still half asleep I felt Shane shake my arm gently. "CB, Michael's back. You gonna get up?"

I had rolled over and opened my eyes slightly, but then shut them again straight after. "Maybe in a minute." I mumbled. Shane rubbed my arm and I felt him get up from the sofa, probably leaving the room.

I turned in my sleep, trying not to fall off the sofa. I'd only just woken up but I was still too tired. Not even a minute later I was force to get up as a piercing scream filled the house.

I stumbled my way towards the source of the scream, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I did.  
I enter the kitchen but couldn't see what all the fuss was about. Shane was stood directly in front of me with his arms wrapped protectively around Eve. I couldn't see anything else.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Shh!" Shane hissed "And stay back."

I peaked over Shane's shoulder to trying and see what they were both concentrating on , and I gasped.

Because Michael was stood there, his clothes pretty much ripped to shreds, blood smeared across his body, and his naturally blue eye completely red.

He looked evil.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"I dunno." Shane replied in a low voice, not once taking his eyes off Michael. He's pushed Eve behind him. "Just stay back both of you. And if it comes to it, run."

Over Shane's shoulder I could see Michael breathing hard. Before I could stop her Eve was trying to push passed Shane, trying desperately to get to her boyfriend.

"Shane just let me talk to him!" She insisted. "Michael, its me, Eve. What happened to you?" She finely got passed my boyfriend and made her way to him. As I went to follow her Shane said. "No Claire. Its not safe."

"But Eve -"

" - can look after herself." He insisted. "I hope." I didnt fight back, I didnt have the strength. Leaning against Shane's arm I watched the scene unfold in front of me.

Eve walked up to Michael and gently put her hand on to his check, brushing against a scar that was already healing. Because Michael wasn't an old vampire, he found it very hard to heal quickly. "Michael." Eve said again, and even though she said it gently I could here her trying to restrain from shouting at him. "Calm down yeah? Tell me what's going on."

Michael just stared at her. For a moment I thought everything was going to be ok, but then Michael lashed out at his girlfriend, grabbing her violently by the wrist and pulling her closer to him.

He was going to bite her.

I couldn't help it. I screamed. I tried desperately to push passed Shane but he wasn't letting me. "Michael!" I screamed. "Don't! You love Eve, just stop!" I stopped screaming as I ran out of breath. Michael did stop, only a moment short. His arm was still grasped tightly around Eve's wrist, his eyes still red, but he was beginning to look slightly more human. He stared at me, almost as if it was something about me that was stopping him from doing what he was going to do.

Slowly, his eyes returned to their naturally blue colour and he relaxed. Well more like collapsed. He leaned against the counter, his breathing began to speed up, almost like he was having a panic attack. None of us moved, none of us said anything. Shane was leaned against the kitchen doorway, I was stood slightly in front of him, and Eve was stood in the middle of all of us, holding her wrist close to her chest, silent tears running down her face. Shane took a step forward towards her and gently took her arm, looking at her hand. From where I was stood I could see the bruise that was already forming.

"Eve i'm so sorry I would never - " Michael began.

"Quit it Michael. Save it for somebody who cares." Shane shot back. Michael look hurt but he tried again, pleading Eve's forgiveness.

"Eve, I'll explain everything, just give me a chance." He begged. Eve looked at him. She'd stopped crying and now she just looked angry.

"Yeah, like hell you'll explain, but don't expect me to forgive you, you've taken it too far. You even missed Claire's birthday."

"I know." He replied. He turned towards me, his face full of guilt. "I'm sorry Claire. I hope you understand that I never would have missed it unless it was important." I just nodded, too exhausted to talk. I crossed half of the room to the kitchen table and sat down, leaning my head on one of my hands. I looked at Shane, I looked at Eve, and finally I looked back at him.

"Then start explaining."

_In the next chapter we will discover what Michael is up to, so stay tuned . . ._


	23. Chapter 23

_Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's been so long but I've had a lot of school work. I break up tomorrow for summer so I'm all yours! (unless I get distracted lol). Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, I really appreciate all of your support. I love hearing from readers too so keep those reviews rolling in! Ok so enjoy chapter 23 x Its a bit shorter but it is an important one . . .xx R&R!_

_From Thalia's Tree._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville vampires, only this storyline xxx_**

Claire's POV

Michael had gone for a quick shower to wash off the remaining blood from his slowly healing body. Eve had found the first aid kit and had wrapped a bandage around her now black and blue wrist. Michael must have really grabbed her hard. Shane had tried to help Eve to wrap it but she just snapped at him.

"Back off." She said. "I can do it by myself." She said it as if she didn't trust him. To be honest, I'd be surprised if she ever trusted anyone again. Michael is the one person that she has truely ever loved, and he had really let her down. That was going to leave a mark, and not just the one on her wrist.

I led my best friend to the sofa and sat down next to her, holding her hand. Shane perched himself on the arm of the sofa next to me. It was actually nice in a bad way. For once, not everything was about me. We were all concentrating on something else. It was still dark out, and my body was telling me that it was time to go to sleep, which it was. My friends looked just as exhausted as I felt.

We sat in silence, all deep in our own thoughts. What could Michael really be doing? He'd made us all wait for him in the front room, like whenever we have house meetings. We don't have them very much and even when we do, it is only for serious circumstances.

Michael then entered the room, head down, trying to avoid eye contact with any of us.

We all waited for him to talk as he sat down opposite us.

"If I tell you," He began. "You're going to hate me. I don't think I can deal with that."

"And if you don't tell us, we'll hate you anyway." Shane replied. "So come on, is it seriously that bad?"

I think we all already knew the answer to that question.

Ihad a really bad feeling about this. Something wasn't right at all. I held on to Eve's hand tighter and I felt her do the same.

Michael rubbed his face with his hands in a tired motion and, letting out a sigh, stood up and began to pace the space in front of us.

"I did what I thought was best. It sounded like a good deal but it just didn't seem to stop."

"You made a deal?." Eve asked, clearly shocked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Who did you make a deal with?" I asked, speaking for the first time in a while. My voice sounded dry and tired.

Michael came to a stop in front of us. He looked at each of us in turn before saying, "I made a deal with Oliver." When none of us said anything, he continued.

"I made a deal so that anytime in future, all of us can leave Morganville, no questions asked."

"But why would we want to leave Morganville?" Eve asked. "Not that I wouldn't be thankful of a holiday but . . ."

". . . Never mind that." Shane cut in. "What is Oliver making you do?"

I just sat there. I didn't say anything, it was easier to just listen. But I was even finding it hard to concentrate on that. I tried to tell myself that this was important, that I should listen, but I was out of it completely. All I could do was sit there until my body decided to react.

Michael took in a deep breath and said "There are rogue vampires on the loose, ones that may want to take over or kill innocents. They're dangerous and they are beginning to form alliances. Soon they will be too strong. Oliver wants them all dead before they do too much damage, before they . . ."

". . . You're telling me that you are going around the town killing?!" Shane yelled, jumping up from his seat and standing face to face with Michael.

"It's not like I'm killing humans." Michael said in a low voice but I knew that he didn't believe. "Believe me Shane, I wouldn't do it if I had a choice, but they're the killers." He voice began to get louder. "They're the murders not me!"

"So now being a murderer depends on who it is you're killing? Humans or vamp man it doesn't matter. You're killing in cold blood!" Shane raised a fist to punch him. My body reacted. Eve and I both jumped up quickly. I stayed standing where I was while Eve got between them, putting her hands out to keep them apart.

"Stop it!" She yelled. Shane was breathing heavily and Michael was looking at Eve. When everything calmed a bit, she turned to Michael and her anger faded to sadness. "Why Michael?" She asked, almost begging. "Why would you do something like that? For _Oliver?_ "

Michael hesitated. "I - because . . ." He looked at me, like he was making the decision on what he said next based on me. I didn't say anything, I just looked down. The room felt darker than before. I don't know if that's because it was half two in the morning, or because my eyes didn't want to work. Nothing could have prepared me for what Michael said next.

" I did it so that in the future, we can leave Morganville and take Claire to a special hospital. One where there are better facilities for her." He turned to me. " I want whats best for you."

What?

This hung in the air for what seemed like forever. That was a good thing right? But he was doing this horrible thing for me? I don't think I can live with that. But wait, if he had planned for this, does that mean . . .

Shane said it for me. "What the hell man?" He yelled. "So what? You've given up on her already?"

"No I . . ."

". . . what then? Cause that's exactly what is sounds like!"

My head span. "Shane." I said.

"Do you think Claire's not strong enough to get through this?" Shane asked sharply.

"Shane." I said a bit more quietly. He didn't hear me, and I was finding it harder to hear things myself.

I knew Michael was trying to fight his case, but Shane wasn't letting him get a word in. This was way to intense. He wasn't thinking straight. Which was probably why the next thing he said was,

"You think she's going to die don't you?"

My vision blurred, noised roared in my ear. I heard Eve say "Claire?" But it sounded far away.

"Shane. . ." I whispered one last time everything black and I hit the floor.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hi again xx its the summer! Who's enjoying it so far? i am x I just had a great caravan holiday with my mum dad and friend and had a really good time x Anyway, here's chapter 24, I hope you like it. Actually I'd just like to say thank you to SimmiRose and NavHazard for the lovely detailed reviews I receive each time xx I really appreciate it. Also a thank you to Clairebear97 who has followed this story from the very beginning. And finally thank you to a Guest reviewer whose name I do not know (so i hope you know who you are) but sent me a lovely review a couple of days ago. I hope I'm getting everything right, and if not please PM me and let me know . . . And if you could let me know how Claire would be feeling. Good luck in the future and i pray everything goes well for you. . . . R&R plz !_

_From Thalia's Tree _

3rd Person POV

Michael thought that this was all his fault. If he hadn't got involved and never given up on Claire before she'd even had chance to fight then none of them would be sat in this stuffy, blue hospital waiting room . . . .

Eve sat on a chair a little away from Michael. Not close to him, but not too far away either. She still couldn't understand why he had done what he had done. For one thing, he'd always warned them against making deals with vampires, but what was worse was he had made a deal for Claire, before she even needed it. Eve knew that Michael had been trying to do the right thing for Claire and all of them but for once Shane wasn't the one screwing up. Thinking of Shane, she hoped for Michael's sake that Shane would be able to forgive him . . . .

Shane sat in the waiting room, as far away from his two roommates as possible in the small space they had. The doctor had refused to let any of them see Claire as she was rushed into hospital early that morning. At least it was after her birthday, Shane thought. But the truth was, her birthday had been ruined. At least she'd never forget her 18th birthday.

Shane looked at the two other people in the room. Eve wad close to a window and was staring out of it. She was probably thinking about how screwed up this was, just like he was.

Shane then looked at Michael. He had his head in his hands, looking completely drained. Shane figured he either needed blood or felt guilty. Either way Shane thought he deserved to suffer.

He couldn't help but feel that Michael had not only betrayed Claire, but had betrayed him as well. Why would Michael think that Claire wouldn't make it? How could he give up on her? He put his head in his hands. This was all wrong . . . .

Claire's POV

I opened my eyes to a blinding light, and was forced to close them again. It feels like I've been here before.

"Claire we need you to open your eyes. " Said a voice from somewhere to my left. This totally feels like deja vu.

In any case I opened my eyes and squinted slightly. I knew where I was straight away.

"Ah crap." I cursed. Dr Marshel, who was stood looking down at me just chuckled.

"That's what a lot of people say." And then he turned serious. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy. " I replied groggily. "What did I do this time?"

"You fainted. Again." Dr Marshel said bluntly. "Probably due to unnecessary stress. Is that a possibility?"

I thought for a moment. It all came flooding back. The party. The waiting. The deal. The argument. And then darkness.

"Yeah, that could be a possibility. " I agreed. Dr Marshel just nodded. "Would you like me to get your boyfriend?" He asked.

"My fiancee." I corrected him. "And yes please." Dr Marshel left and a couple of minutes later returned, following Shane through the door who had obviously marched ahead. I could see the worried but relieved look on his face as he dropped down at the side of my bed, taking my hand and kissing it. Trying to lighten the mood I said "Is that all you've got for me?" Smirking Shane got up and leaned up over me, giving me a full on kiss. When we stopped for breath Shane said "You've really got to stop scaring the shit out of me. I'm going to have none left in a minute."

"I'll try my best. " I promised.

Dr Marshel cleared his throat to get our attention. I looked at him and blushed. "Sorry to interrupt," he began "but I think we should talk about what we should do from here on out."

I nodded "Of course." Shane then added "Do you think something might be wrong?"

"Well, that's what I want to find out. It may be possible that the tumor has developed from Stage 1 to Stage 2, but I cant be sure until I do some more tests. If this is the case, it doesn't mean what you have is any less curable." He reassured. "It just means we may have to take you down the road of surgery, which we would otherwise like to avoid."

"How will you check?" I asked, taking hold of Shane's hand. I felt him give it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'd like to run another CAT Scan and blood samples to check that they are at the right level and you are not becoming anemic. " He paused for a second before saying, "If the scan is not clear I'd also like to do a biopsy. That is when -"

"- I know what it is. " I cut in automatically. "Its when you take a sample of brain tissue and test it while I'm under anesthesia."

"You know a lot about these things." Dr Marshel praised. "Ever thought of becoming a doctor?"

I just shrugged. "I read a lot. " I said simply as if that explained everything. "But i'm not sure I like the sound of having one. "

"Well now I wouldnt worry about that yet." Said a nurse who had started fiddling with the sheets.

"Yes," agreed the doctor. "Lets just find the results and take it from there ok?" I looked up at Shane and he gave me an encouraging smile. I nodded "Yeah, ok."

"Excellent." Dr Marshel said brightly. "I'll go get you booked in and then come back and tell you what time it will be."

"Would you like me to get your friends?" The nurse asked with a smile. "They've been ever so worried about you."

Of course, I forgot Eve and Michael would be here too. I couldn't wait to see Eve, to reassure her that I was ok. Knowing her she would be so worried and anxious. But for some reason, I wasn't sure I wanted to see Michael. I know, silly right? Michael is such a sweet guy, kinda like my big brother, and I know he'd never hurt my feelings on purpose. But he's done more than just hurt me, he has hurt all us Glass House kids. _And he has been killing _I thought. Michael Glass, a killer. Wow, now that is definitely something to be scared about.

But instead of saying that out loud, I said, "Yes please." With another smile the nurse left. I turned to Shane and said " You ok?"

"Me?" He replied, astonished. He shoved me gently so that I would move over and he lay down next to me. "It's you we should be worried about. How are _you _feeling?" _  
_

I snuggled into him, feeling the heat of his body radiate off him and onto me. "Same as usual. If you know what I mean." Shane just nodded and said "Well, I better make you feel better." He leaned in and kiss me. Firework erupted and and sweet sensation was created in my mouth. All my troubles, washed away with one kiss. I felt like Sleeping Beauty, like I was now only just awakening from a long sleep, a long dream. Or nightmare. I could have stayed like this if it was for the squeaky, high pitched voice that interrupted us.

"CLAIRE BEAR!"

Next thing i knew, there was a loud thud and a yelp as Shane was pushed off the side of the bed and hit the floor. I was enveloped in a large hug and all I could smell was the sent of Eve's strong perfume. "Are you ok? She asked as she got off me and sat up, facing me.

I coughed, completely intoxicated with Eve perfume. "Yep." I managed to get out. "Okie dokie."

"Stop scaring the shit out of me!" She exclaimed.

"That's what I said." Grumbled Shane, rubbing his head on the floor.

"Aww I'm sorry sweetie!" Eve got off the bed and gave him a hand up.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Guys," I cut in. "Where's Michael?"

"Here." Came a voice from the door way. All our heads turned to see Michael, stood there leaning against the door frame.

"You shouldn't be."Shane said in a low, dangerous voice. "I think you should leave."

"No." I said. "Michael, I don't know why you did what you did, but . . . I guess its ok for you to stay." Eve and Shane looked at me, still lying in bed. A look of shock. Actually Michael was looking at me with the same expression on his face.

"CB you are way too forgiving for your own good." Said Eve, shaking her head and sitting back on the bed.

"They are right." Michael said. "I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry Claire. I hope you will forgive me." Before I could say anything else, Michael had gone.

"Son of a bitch." Shane muttered.

I felt like crying. Why could my life, _our lives, _be simple? Everything once again was falling apart.

"There's no need to cry Claire." Said Eve gently. "Everything is going to work itself out."

"Yep," Agreed Shane in a cheery voice. I knew he didn't really mean it, but I loved him for trying to be happy for my sake.

"Now," Shane began as crawled over he and lay in-between me and Eve, stretching his arms over both of us. "Whats on TV?"

_"There is a place in the heart that  
will never be filled_

_a space_

and even during the  
best moments  
and  
the greatest times

_we will know it_

_we will know it_

_more than  
ever_

_there is a place in the heart that  
will never be filled  
and_

_we will wait  
and  
wait_

_in that space."_

_-Charles Bukowski_


	25. Chapter 25

_Yay over 100 reviews! thank you so much! Heres Chapter 25, enjoy . . . _

Claire's POV

"Rise and shine sleepy head."

I blinked my eyes open and saw my fiancee standing over me, smiling. "Morning." I yawned. As I sat up I pushed the covers off me and leaped out of bed. I skipped over the the window giggling to myself and pulled open the curtains. Sunlight streamed in and illuminated the room. "Oh my what a beautiful day!" I exclaimed and twirled around on the spot. So this is what being truly happy felt like.

"Um Claire? Are you feeling okay?" Shane asked with a confused, and slightly amused look on his face.

"I feel great! Today is going to be a good day, I just know it!" I laughed and twirled around again. Shane laughed too and walked over to me with a grin plastered on his face, obviously enjoying the face that for the first time since I got admitted here earlier this week that I was really, genuinely happy.

"Well then, if that's what you say," Shane began, wrapping his arms around my waist as we both stood by the sunlit window. "That's what I believe." I giggled and he leaned down to kiss me, making me even more happier. "I love you." I said in between kisses.

"I love you more babe."

"Bad timing?" Came a voice from the door way. Shane and I both jumped apart and face felt hot red.

"I mean I'd say 'get a room' but that would really work would it?"

"God's sake Eve! Ever heard of knocking?" Shane shouted, but I knew he wasn't really made. Eve just snorted and walked over to my unmade bed and began to fold the covers over and smooth it down.

"Cool it tough-stuff, I just came to tell you that Dr Marshel is coming in 10 minutes with the test results." Yes the test results, of course. Dr Marshel had explained to me earlier that week about some of the tests he was going to do. I just nodded, not really understanding but not wanting for him to explain in any more detail. I thought he was meant to be getting rid of my headaches not give me more. Anyway, what I did understand was that if he couldn't get the information he needed from these tests then he would have to perform a biopsy.

Ah hell I did not want it to come to that. Hopefully it wouldn't.

"So yeah, Claire you better get changed. We'll, um, give you some privacy and wait down the hall."

"No!" I exclaimed. "No, you guys can stay! I know I've pushed you away the last couple of days but I don't want space anymore." I smiled. "Eve, will you help me choose something to wear? I wanna look good for getting the results."

Eve stared at me, mouth wide open. Shane was laughing, at her expression I think. "CB you never ask me to help your choose clothes." Eve gasped. "Are you feeling okay?"

"She's on a high today apparently." Shane replied with a smirk. "I swear she's gonna break out in song in a minute."

"Hey guys I'm still here!" I complained. I tried for a frown but ended up giggling instead. "Group hug!" I yelled. Shane yelped as I threw myself onto him like a rag doll.

"Eve come play!" I said, opening one arm out for her to join us. "Ah what the hell." Eve replied and came and joined in the hug. This was going to be a good day, I just knew it. . .

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo

Michael's POV

They hadn't seen me yet.

I lingered in the doorway of Claire's hospital room, watching as my friends laughed and joked around. Could I still call them that? They looked so happy. Eve looked happy. Shane looked amused. And Claire looked. . . healthy. Healthy and happy. That's what we all wanted for her right?

Maybe they are better off without me. Eve has always needed me, but since the morning after Claire's party she hadn't wanted to see me at all. She never called me, she moved back to her own room at night and only talked to me if it was absolutely necessary. I missed her. I missed all of them, even Shane with his 'ouldn't care less attitude.

I was a killer now. I guess being a vampire has meant that deep down I've always been a killer, a hunter. But now I've _killed. _I still believe that what I did was for a good cause, anything for Claire is, and those vampires really need stopping.

They call themselves the _Nocte Malum, _which loosely translates to 'evil of the night' in Latin.

I have such a bad feeling about those guys. I won't class a lot of things as evil but these _things_ are. Their eyes glow red like no other vampire. Their teeth seem to be extra sharp and long than usual and are constant show. They live in the shadows, like literally. They never show themselves unless they want to be seen and hardly ever come out during the daytime. As scary as that sounds, at least it doesn't effect humans. Most of the time anyway.

I've seen loads of them. But there is one I have been hunting that I can not seem to find. Amara. He is the leader of the Nocte Malum. He is the one Oliver wants, which means he is the one I want.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. No, I was done thinking of only myself. I looked back at my roommates, my _friends. _I couldn't be here, it was the wrong decision. I have to stay out of their lives so that they could be safe. If Amara knew I was after him, which I guess he did, he may come after them to get to me. Not going to happen.

I turned to leave when suddenly I heard Claire's voice, loud and clear "Michael."

In one vampire reflex I turned to look back at her. "I'm sorry, I was wrong for me to come here. I'll just - "

" - no you won't." Claire interrupted, making her way towards me at the door. "I understand Michael. I understand why you made that deal. But I'm eighteen now, I can look out for myself. But thank you, for caring. I . . . I forgive you." She launch herself into my arms and I stiffened. After a moment I relaxed and hugged her back before pushing her away to arms to look into her eyes.

"I never meant to make you think that I had given up on you." I looked at the others. "Any of you. And I'm sorry."

Eve ran up to me. "Oh Mikey I missed sleeping in your bed _so _much! Yours is so much more comfy."

I laughed. "I missed you too babe." I looked over her shoulder at Shane, who had his arms crossed over his chest and was no longer laughing. Stepping past Eve I went over him, putting out my hand. He looked down a it wearily.

"What you did wasn't cool man." He said. I nodded, putting my hand down again. "I know."

"And you have to stop this deal with Oliver, like right now, before it goes way out of line."

"Yeah." I sighed. "I'm working on that." Shane just nodded. Then he stuck his hand out "Bros?"

I shook his hand with a firm grip. "Bros." I agreed.

"Well this is awesome and all but um Claire, you still have to get changed and all." Eve cut in, looking impatient but clearly pleased that the gang was back together again.

"Oh my goodness yes!" Claire exclaimed. "Boys and girls turn around cause I'm gonna have to do this right here, right now." And with that she dropped her nightdress off of her shoulders and down to the floor.

"Claire!" We yelled.

"What? I warned you!"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N: I was gonna do a chapter 25 about the treatment etc but I figured I needed to add in a quick chapter to round off the Michael scenario. But, this won't be the last thing you hear about this . . . Anyway, R&R please! Review with any scene ideas or requests as they would be so much help right now! xxx Thanks guys xxx **

**Thalia's Tree xxx **


	26. Chapter 26

_Hey guys, ok now it gets more serious xx xx R&R plz it means a lot xx i hope you like it x let me know what you think xx If amybody has any ideas or requests please dont be afraid to pm me xx im nice I promise! _

_Thalia's Tree xxx_

Shane's POV

"Good morning Doctor!" Giggled Claire as Dr Marshel walked in the room. "Lets here the verdicts." After saying it she laughed and added, "I sound like I'm in court."

"Good morning to you too Claire." The Doctor replied. He wish us good morning as well, with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Those the results doc?" I asked. We were still in Claire's hospital room. Not the same one as last time she was admitted, but one that pretty much looked the same, they all did. Claire was sat on her bed with Eve next to her, Michael was just hovering round, clearly still feeling on the edge and a bit awkward. I'm still not sure if I can trust him or not. What I'm most worried about is whether or not he is in the position to cut off this deal. We will just have to see. All I know is that he better not hurt Claire again.

"Yes, they are. Boys would you mind coming out to talk for a second?" Dr Marshel asked. I looked over to Michael who just shrugged and said "Sure."

Nodding my head I quickly kissed Claire on the lips and whispered, "I'll be back in a minute. Love you."

"Love you too." She whispered back.

"Hey hang on!" Eve cut in, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest. "What about me?"

"We can't leave Miss Danvers all by herself now can we?" Dr Marshel told her.

"Oh my goodness yes!" Eve exclaimed."I will stay and keep Claire company." I snorted. "Laughing at me Collins?" She suddenly snapped.

"Nope," I replied. "That is very, um cute of you."

"Whatever." She said, sitting back down. The doctor tapped his foot impatiently. "Right." I said, acknowledging him. "Come on Mike."

Claire's POV

The boys left the room with the doctor, leaving me and Eve alone.

"WHat do you think they are talking about?" Eve asked absent minded, while fiddling with her black hair, her pale powered face making it hard to tell if it was just the makeup making her look that white, or whether she was feeling it too.

"Who cares!" I said. "Lets make the most of it being just us two for change. What shall we do?" I asked excitedly and jumped off the bed.

Bad idea.

My head suddenly became very light and I quickly sat on the floor before I could fall on it. While my vision was blurred slightly I figured that maybe being bouncy wasn't my smartest move.

The deafening noise in my ears began to die down and I slowly became aware of the things surrounding me again. Eve had dropped to the floor next to me and gently stroking my hair.

"You okay?" She asked sounding worried and trying hard to hold in her panic. I didn't try to answer straight away. I waited until I had stopped shaking so much so she couldn't hear the tremor in my voice.

"Yeah," I finally replied. "I'm fine. I just got a bit dizzy. Get out of the way so I can stand up . . ." I pushed Eve aside but she still grabbed my arm to help me. I stood up and pushed her off once again.

"Eve I'm not a baby I can take care of myself you know!" Woah, did I just say that out loud?

"Claire . . . I'm, I mean, I'm sorry but . . . I don't - "

"No." I cut in. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Eve sat on the bed again and looked at me.

"It is kinda strange . . ."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxxox

Shane's POV

"So we have the test results and there's good news and there's bad news. Which would you prefer?" Dr Marshel asked.

"The good news." Me and Michael both said in sinc.

"Well, the tumour is still at Level One. But part of the bad news is that it is very close to moving into Level Two."

"But it is still treatable?" Michael ask, his voice very serious.

"Yes, of course." Dr Marshel replied reassuringly. "But this is where the other bad news comes in."

I tensed up. "Go on."

"Being on the Level Two scale means that the chance of radiotherapy working is very low. Surgery is the better option and more effective option." He told us. I let out a sigh relief. That wasn't as bad as what I thought.

"Ok so we will talk to Claire about surgery and then take it from there right?" I said. Michael nodded in agreement with me.

"Well that's not the bad part." I stared at him. "The bad part is that when I brought up the subject of surgery with Miss Danvers a couple of days ago, she well, lets just say that she is very against the idea."

"What do you mean?" I asked, very confused.

" She said, and I quote, 'I refuse to have surgery, I won't let anyone near my skull with a giant drill.' "

Oh I would have said that she would come around and change her mind, but the state that my fiancee is in right now I don't think anyone could persuade.

Ah hell this is not the perfect day that Claire said it was going to be . . .

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Claire's POV

"I said no. " I insisted. They had just told me about what was happening, and what they wanted me to do.

And there was no way i was doing it. Nuh uh.

"Claire please just think about this!" Eve pleaded. She was pacing the room and surprise, surprise, she was crying.

"No. I refuse. You can't do anything without my consent and I'm giving it. Not now, not ever. "

"I do not think you understand Claire," Dr Marshel said. "Without surgery you will only get worse and then we wont be able to do anything to help you. "

I know he was right but I really don't want to have some stranger drilling my head open!

"Look CB," Michael said in a calm voice from the other side of the room. "Dr Marshel explained that even though you may not realise it things are gradually getting worse. Personality changes is one example, this morning you were really happy and now you're really not."

"Yeah," Eve chimed in "and your balance is worse, like when you nearly collapsed a minute ago."

"And your headaches -" I cut Shane off.

"Is this meant to make me feel better?" I snapped. "Cause its really not. "

"They are just putting into perspective what is happening Claire. " Dr Marshel reasoned. "And its only going to get worse unless we do something. Now."

I thought about this for a moment before an idea popped into my head.

"Hang on, you said that radiotherapy may not work, but there is a chance that it will right?" I asked.

The doctor nodded his head. "Yes but-"

"- Then thats what I want." I interrupted.

The was a short silence in the room before Shane came and knelt in front of me, taking my hands in his as he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Babe, if you do this you are going to feel very ill. It wont be nice at all. I don't want you to go through that unless you are absolutely certain you want to do it. " He told me gently. I replied, still looking him directly in the eyes.

"I don't want it Shane. But I don't want surgery either." I then addressed the whole room. "If radiotherapy doesn't work then I promise that I will agree to surgery." I looked pleadingly at Dr Marshel. "Please just let me do this."

He sighed. "Okay Claire. This is going against the textbooks but okay. I will go and make the arrangements." Be paused for a second before adding "we are going to have to start this very soon. the day after tomorrow?"

"Yes. Thank you." I replied smiling. The doctor just nodded, mumbling to himself as he left the room.

"I hate hospitals." I muttered under my breath.

"I know CB." Shane said and rubbed my back soothingly. I sighed and leaned into his touch, putting my head on his shoulder. Against his touch I could feel him shaking.

I looked at my best friend and she was still crying, silent tears rolling down her face. Michael had moved to put his arm protectively around Eve's waist, pulling her close. He had a poker face on, so I didn't really know how he was feeling, but I could guess that he felt lost, like everyone else in this room.

"Guys I'm so so sorry for putting you all through this." I said, feeling myself becoming emotional. "I hate to think that you are all hurting because of me." A tear slid down my face.

"This isn't your fault Claire." Eve told me.

"And we'd never let you go through this by yourself. Thats what friends are for. " Eve nodded and blew me a kiss.

"Thank you." I blew a kiss back. "I don't tell you enough how much I love you guys."

"We know you do Claire. And we love you too. More than. The sun and the moon." Shane chimed in, kissing me on the forehead.

I moved back slightly to look at him. "I promise you Shane that as soon as this is over, and it will be over, I will marry you, just like I vowed I would on my birthday."

"Hang on hang on hang on! What?" Eve screeched.

Oh God we hadn't told them! How had I forgotten?

"Shane did you pack it?" I asked. He nodded and went to my night bag, pulling out the little box and passing it to me. He was grinning and I knew he been looking forward to doing this.

"What is it?!" Eve shouted Michael put a hand over her mouth and told her to shush.

Smiling at them I open the box, showing off the beautiful ring.

It got the reaction I was hoping for. Eve screamed and ran and jumped on me. As far as I was aware Michael was shaking Shane's hand, but I couldn't be sure cause, well you know, Eve was on me.

"Eve your suffocating me. "

"I'm sorry!" She apologised. "Why didn't you tell us?"

I gave a nervous giggle "I um forgot?"

"Claire I'm so happy for you." Michael said, peeling Eve off me so he could give me a hug too.

The only last thing to do was . . .

"Oh Shane you're all grown up! come here you!" Speaking of, Eve threw herself at my fiancee.

"Eve I'm marrying Claire not you so get off me!"

Maybe today had been a good day after all . . .

_So Ive kinda planned for Eve to have her own little story soon along with the main story (a bit like what ive done for Michael) what do you think? ok so I'll update soon xxx bye bye! Xxxxx_


	27. Chapter 27

_So here's another chapter. I've decided to start making my chapters longer now so that I can fit more things in it. It might mean that my updates are less frequent but at least they will be better quality. Enjoy . . . _

Claire's POV

I was shaking.

Today was the start of my radiotherapy treatment, and even though I'd convinced my friends that I was okay with it, I was so damn scared inside. I didn't really know what to expect when I got into the hospital room. Dr Marshel had talked to me about what was going to take place here and had even given me a booklet all about it. It included information about the side effects, questions I should ask the doctor before hand, what the doctor was going to do and it had pictures of what everything would look like, but i couldn't really concentrate on it. I'd tried to read through it when I got home like Dr Marshel had suggested but I had ended up closing the booklet and, um, falling asleep. I really wish that I paid more attention now though.

"Hey CB, we're here." Shane said gently from next to me in the drivers seat of the car. I had told him that I was totally fine with coming here by myself if he didn't want to come (I knew that he was secretly afraid of hospitals after what happened to his family) but being the perfect person that he was he had remind me of the promise he had made to stick with through everything. "And that includes this." He had said.

I smiled bravely at him and then got out of the car and looked up at the hospital in front of me. I never actually realised how big it was until now. My finacee, being on the same wave-length as me, stood next to me and said "What are the chances that we get lost, again?" I laughed and shock my head, knowing that it was probably true. Shane took my hand.

"Come on, the sooner we get in there, the sooner we can leave." he said and lead me through the jam-packed car pack and into the hospital.

The first thing that always hits me in the place was the smell. It was the same in any hospital. When I was thirteen and still living with my parent, we had gotten a call at 11:30pm on the 14th March to say that my Grandma had sadly passed away. Having her there my whole life and loving her more than anything in the world made it the hardest thing in the world to allow myself to believe that she was never coming back, that I would never see her again. Never see that smile, never hear that laugh, never hear her complain at my mum when my mother had told me not to do something. Every girl needs their grandmother because a grandmother is someone who will always be on your side, no matter what.

It isn't until you lose someone as close to you as that do you realise how much you loved them, and how lucky you were. The drive we had taken to the hospital that night was one that I will never forget. And walking hand in hand with my dad through the diferent hospital wards to her's, all I could smell was _that _smell.

The smell of death.

I never got to say goodbye to my grandma. She had died before we had gotten there. my biggest regret in life was not telling her that I loved her. I made a silent promise that day that I would never _ever _ put anyone I loved through the kind of pain that she put me through that night, even if it wasn't her fault. I wouldn't die, because dying would mean leaving behind all of the people I cared for, and I wan't ready to do that yet.

The smell was everywhere in the hospital. I knew Shane could sense it too as I felt his arm tense up against mine and we finally reached the raidotherapy ward. I squeezed his hand once more before letting go and approaching the desk.

"Hello." I said, trying desperately to disguise the shaking in my voice. "I'm booked in for an appointment with Dr Evelyn at 11 o'clock?" WHy is it we always make those kind of sentences into questions? Of course I was booked in, I had made the appointment myself.

"What's the name?" Replied the girl at the desk in a deeply bored monotone.

"Um Danvers. Claire Danvers."The girl looked at the computer screen and the looked me up and down before saying "Take a seat in the waiting room to your left a little down the corridor. The Doctor will come and get you when she's ready."

I nodded politely and looking back to make sure that Shane was following me I made my way down the thin corridor and into the room at the side. It wasn't very busy, only five other people in there. There was an older man who looked asleep, hopefully. Two ladies nattering to each other in hushed voices, one obviously going through treatment and the other there for moral support. Then there was a man with a boy about 12 years old. The boy had no hair. But even though this was the case, the boy looked happy, talking to his dad about something I didn't understand. HOw could someone going through such a miserable experience, be so cheerful.

I felt Shane put his hand on my shoulder and I realised I was stood there staring. He gently pushed me toward two seats away from everyone else as we sat down he put his hand on my leg and gave it an encouraging squeeze. I looked up from my leg to him.

"Okay?" he asked. I thought about lying to him, I really did. It was easier for everyone if they thought that I was coping with all this, but for once I just said it how it was.

"No." I said honestly. "Not really."

Shane just nodded. "I didn't think so." That was it. He didn't give me a lecture about how everything was going to be okay, like Eve would, or that I had nothing to worry about because the professionals knew what they were doing, like Michael would. He simply held my hand and rested his head against mine.

Nothing could change the way I felt about him, about us. I was going to marry this guy, and I was going to be healthy and alive when I did it. . . .

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

Eve's POV

For God's sake. As if having a partner who was a vampire was a big enough factor towards this problem was enough, but now I had more things I could add onto the list of why it was impossible.

I know that I'm only 20 years old and I'm thinking wanting this right this second but I'm scared, because if I leave it too long, then there is the possibility that it could not happen at all, and I was not living my live with the thought in the back of my mind of what _could have _been.

Ever since I was about 12 years old I knew that it was my destiny, or my vocation, whatever you want to call it to give life to another person, to raise a shining star that I could call my own. And then when my eyes fell upon Michael Glass in high school I knew that I wanted to share this with him, and now in the present time I knew for certain that he wanted it as well.

I had no idea how to tell him this. I hadn't gotten a professional opinion on the matter at hand yet, so I guess that was a good place to start.

But what if I went to a doctor or whatever and they confirmed it? What would I do then?

No, I had to keep this to myself. Claire was everyone's priority at the moment, and my problems were not as important as hers. Though I guarantee you that if I brought it up over the tea table then everyone would start fussing over me instead, and I can't do that. If everyone's concentration was off Claire then none of us may notice if she was getting worse. And Claire, like me, didn't wear her heart on her sleeve like some people. She wouldn't let people know how she was really feeling.

I would never forgive myself if something happened to her, all because something _may _be happening to me.

_I bet I'm just being paranoid, _I told myself. _I'm under a lot of stress at the moment. _Yet another factor against my case. I was laid on my bed in my room. This bed was not used much anymore. I had began to sleep in Michael's bed most nights now. My room only used to hold my stuff in. Some nights I would sleep in Michael's bed alone, finally falling asleep after waiting for him to come home from wherever he was and failing to stay awake. Even though his secret was out in the open after keeping it to himself for so long, he was still going out on dangerous missions for Oliver.

He had told us that he would brake his promise with the older vampire, but deep inside I think that he didn't want to. Yeah, sure its dangerous, but once Michael starts to fight for something he believes needs to be fought for, the his mind is set. He had told me one night in bed about the rogue vampires, about the Nocte Malum and Amara. They sound scary and a definite threat, but why should Michael be the one to deal with it?

A voice in the back of my mind told me it was because _he was not important to the vampires if he dead. They wouldn't miss him. _

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I quickly sat up so that it didn't look like I was depressed, like I was my usual happy self. "Yeah?" I shouted.

Michael open the door and stepped inside. "Claire and Shane have gone to Claire's appointment. Did you want to go get a late breakfast or something?" He asked casually.

"Yeah sure, just give me a minute to get somethings together." I replied, getting off the bed and blindly grabbing things and throwing them into a bag. Michael didn't leave.

"You okay Eve?" His voice sounded concerned. "You look a bit flustered."

"I'm fine Mikey." I answered without looking at him. "Just, you know, worried about Claire." I heard him sigh and then he was behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me on the forehead. "We all are babe." He said softly. "I'll see you downstairs in five minutes okay?"

"'K." I said absent mindedly. After he had left I went over to my full length mirror and looked at myself. I tried to tell myself that everything will be okay, like I do when CB is scared, I learnt right there and then that it didn't work.

Placing a hand on my stomach I looked myself in the eye and said "If I can't have what I want by myself, then I'll just have to explore other options and do it the hard way."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Claire's POV

The nurse had come and gotten me about half an hour ago, and I had just finished having a CT scan when the doctor finally came into the room. She was actually quite young, maybe late 20's.

"Ah hello Claire." She greeted me. "That that young man behind the screen is . . ?"

"Oh um Shane, my finacee." I answered, flustered. What if he wasn't allowed to be hear? I had changed my mind. I couldn't do this by myself.

"Congratulations. I do love a good wedding." She cleared her throat. "I'm Doctor Evelyn, I'll be with you throughout this whole process. I see you've just had a CT scan?"

"Yeah, um can I ask why I needed one? I thought I was having radiotherapy today?" I asked. The nurse had told Shane to stand behind the screen because I was going into a scanning machine. I didn't understand why but the nurse didn't seem that friendly so I didn't ask any questions.

"Ah yes. Lets walk across the hallway and into the another room where we will give you your first course of medicine and I will explain." She lead the way and Shane and I followed, our hands grasped together. Shane whispered in my ear "Nearly done. Just this and I bet we can go home." I just nodded.

"On your first appointment we have to do a CT scan so that we can get and accurate idea as to where we need to point the beams when your radiotherapy takes place. You will have to wear a face mask and there will be marks on it so we know where to aim. I can see fromt he look on your face that you are worried."

I laughed in spite of myself. "Am I that obvious?"

"Claire I have done this lots of time, you are in safe hands."She insisted. We reached a closed door. "Now what is going is this: I'm going to come in with your to start off with and your finacee is going to go into that room just there." She pointed to the one next to the room we were stood in front. "The two room are connected and you will be able to see each at all times. There is even a mini microscope!" She said cheerfully. She was tall so she was looking down on me, but it wasn't in a patronizing way.

"So i'm going to come in with you and get you all settled in and comfortable, and then i'm going to join Shane behind the screen." She looked at Shane and said. "Say good luck and then be on your way into the side room." Dr Evelyn stepped back to give us some space.

Shane pulled me into a hug without hesitation and kissed me on the lips. I held onto him as if it was the last time I was going to ever see him. Then I thought of my grandma. "I love you." I said to Shane. I know it was stupid, it wasn't like I was going to never come out of that room, but I didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

"I love you too Claire." Then he leaned in so only I could hear what he was saying "Kick this cancer's ass yeah?"

I giggled "Of course." I gave him another quick hug and then let go and turned to the doctor. "Lets do this. . ."

xoxoxoxoxox

Inside the room was another machine like the one in the other room only bigger, and it looked more comfortable. I had changed into a hospital gown in a little side room and when I had walked out I could see Shane laughing at me from behind the glass. Naturally, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Okay Claire, I need you to lay down on this bed like pannel." I did as she told me. "Now do you remember getting fitted for a mask no too long ago?"

"Yeah, that was weird." I replied. The doctor laughed.

"Well I have the mask here and I'm going to have to put this on your face okay? It will cover your whole face to keep your head as still as possible during treatment. It allows you to see and breathe normally. You will have to wear it each time you come here but you will only have it on a few minutes at a time." She told me.

I quickly looked over at Shane who smiled and gave me a thumbs up. "Okay," I said to the doctor. "Then what will happen?"

"I will leave the room and turn the radiotherapy machine on. You will not feel anything, but you will hear it working. See that large circular bit above you? That's where the magic happens." I looked up and saw it. Actually thinking about it, the whole machine was like a giant microscope, and I was the specimen.

"Okay Claire I'm going to put the mask on you now. Please try and stayed replaced and everything will go a lot quicker. If it does become too much for you, Shane and I was be able to hear you so just say the word and I'll have you out of there in a giffy."" I nodded, unable to talk. If I _could _talk, then I would probably scream at her to get me out of there.

"Here we go . . ." Slowly Dr Evelyn placed the mask over my face gently. When it was fully on I knew that she was right when she said that I could breath and see normally. But I began to feel slightly claustrophobic and panicked a bit.

"Its okay Claire, just relax for me. That's it well done." Dr Evelyn had a lovely soft soothing voice that made me feel safe. I looked straight up at the machine above me and waiting for the 'magic' to begin.

"Right Claire, I'm going to leave now but I'll keep talking to you. It will be over very soon." I heard her high heels walk across the floor and the the quiet click of the door opening and shutting. Next thing I know I could hear her through the glass. it sound like 'I'm turning it on now.' but I wasn't really concentrating on her. I was concentrating on keeping my breathing nice and calm.

Then a humming sound filled the air around me and I knew there was no going back, I had to go through with this. I tried not to think about what was going on. I thought about other things, like my life before cancer. I thought of the first time I met Shane, the first time he had taken me out on a proper date. The first time we had slept together and the morning after. I can still remember Eve's face when I walked down the stair and stood in the kitchen with her. She had called it the 'walk of shame' I think. She had gone all protective older sister on me but when she realised that she couldn't do anything to change what had happened we had fell into a gossip about it. I could hear the doctor talking to me comfortingly and a coulple of time I ever heard Shane telling me how much he loved me and how well I was doing. I continued to remember lots of other moments since I'd come to Morganville and before I knew it, the loud humming sound began to fade. I hadn't felt a thing. Was it really over?

"That's it Claire. You did it." Dr Evelyn said as she entered the room. "Lets take this slowly now, you may feel a bit dizzy and disorientate at first." I could feel her take the mask off of my face but I didn't move until she told me it was okay to. When she did I moved very slowly as I _did _feel slightly dizzy. I looked toward the glass between the two rooms but Shane was no longer there.

"Where's Shane?" I asked, suddenly panicking. Why would he leave?

"He's waiting outside for. You've done well for yourself there, getting a guy like that." She smiled. "He stayed the whole time. I think you've got a keeper there."

I smiled back, relief flowing through me. "I know. I couldn't wish for a better partner. A better sole mate." Dr Evelyn put her arm under mine and helped me up and together we began to slowly walk towards the door, towards my fiancee.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Shane's POV

I waited anxiously on the other side of Claire's closed door, waiting to see my girl up and walking again. I have never seen Claire so vulnerable as laying there in that room. I didn't like this at all but I have to be strong for her. We can't have everybody breaking down all at once. I paced the hallway, trying desperately to think of the right thing to say to her when she came out. I wanted to tell how how proud I was of her, how much she had grown since I first met her, how much good we were going to do together in the future, but how could I tell her all these things in the space of a few seconds?

Next thing I knew the door was opening and Claire and doctor walked out together. I smiled at her and opened up my arms for her to fall into. I held her fragile form close, letting her know that she was safe. I looked over her should at Dr Evelyn and mouthed the words 'thank you' to her. She nodded in replied and said "The nurse will come and talk about the side effects and lead you two out. I'll see you the same time tomorrow." And with that, she left.

I looked down at Claire, thinking of what to say. But in the end, I just said "I love you."

* * *

**You like? R&R and I'll update as soon as I can. . .**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Okie dokie guys heres chapter 28 xx I'd just liike to say goodbye and thank you to Clairebear97 who is sadly leaving fanfiction. I'm gonna miss you babe but at least we will still be able to email eachother. Your writing skills are going to be missed here, but make sure to keep on writing out side of school and good luck will your A Levels. YOu are going to do great I just know it! Anyway R&R and I will look forward to hearing from you all xxxx **_

**_Thalia's Tree x x x_**

Claire's POV -

_ Day 6 of treatment_

_Dear Diary,_

_So its 10:30am and I really should be getting ready to go for my next appointment of radiotherapy. But i'm too tired, i haven't even gotten out of bed yet. I don't think I will today, i mean its not like anybody has come up to wake me up so. . . _

_I suppose Dr Evelyn's idea for me to write down my feelings in a diary was a good one, but its also kind of depressing. I mean imagine being in a bad mood, then writing down your feelings and realising how bad your life is just makes you feel even worse! Radiotherapy isn't getting any easier, even though I thought it would. I mean, I remember the first time I went, I was so so scared. I knew more than anyone that this stuff would make me feel ill, worse than what I already did, but that night I didn't feel any different. Eve had actually refused to leave me alone because all of us expected me to suddenly collapse on the spot or something dramatic like that. But I didn't. I guess after that I thought I would be one of those exceptions to the rules, one of those people who gets the minimum side effects. But my God was I wrong. The next day I went back for my second lot of treatment, repeating the same thing as the day before, only this time i hit rock bottom as soon as I got in the car. I suddenly felt very tired and grouchy. From there on it just keeps going down hill. Apparently according to my doctors I have to keep a 'positive head' on a all times. That's enough to make anyone feel sick. So I suppose what I should be writing is that its got to get worse before it gets better. So . . . I guess I'm getting better? Na, that's sounds just as bad on paper as it did in my head.__Anyway, I guess i should probably start writing down the important stuff the doctor told me to. . . _

_Symptoms:_

_-Tiredness (a lot of it too)_

_-Nausea (threw up last night but haven't yet this morning.)_

_-Loss of appetite (i really don't want breakfast)_

_-Headaches _

There was a knock on the door so I quickly stopped writing and stuffed the diary under my pillow. Maybe I should think about investing in a lock. I couldn't be bothered do anything so I continued to lay there, as if I hadn't moved all night. The person at the door didn't wait for permission to come in, just pushed open the door gently.  
Eve stepped into my room, looking slightly distracted but had a smile on her face. I cringed on the inside. If only I could skip today . . .

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Shane's POV

The old, slowly dying clock on the wall read 10:30am. The second hand was moving way too quickly for my liking. How come it never used to that at school? Damn I really couldn't afford to let Claire stay in bed much longer or we would be late. And it wouldn't be the first time.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, hoping they were Claire's but knowing by the heaviness and loudness of them that it was in fact Eve and her army boots. Claire, due to lack if appetite, had become very light and everything she did lately was all at a much slower pace, which was different because before she got sick she was like a bull in a china shop.

I know that it is all because of the medication she is on but it still scares me how quickly she has gone down hill. Its Tuesday today and the 6th time we will be making the trip to the hospital. I take Claire in at 11 o'clock every morning, with weekends off. Eve came alone once after she had convinced Claire and I that she would be able to handle it. But it had actually upset her more than either of us could of predicted. Needless to say Eve hasn't wanted to come again.

I am so glad that Claire is able to have weekends off because I've never seen her as bad as she was on the Friday before the last one. We had all been up the whole of Thursday night listening to Claire as she continuously emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet until she had nothing left and was dry heaving. I'd stayed with her the whole time, scared that if I left her for just a minute she would pass out from exhaustion. I'd sat next to her on the bathroom floor, muttering comforting phrases like 'Its okay' and 'It'll be over soon.' Though I'm pretty sure I was just trying to convince myself that that was the case. The next morning, the Friday, Claire hadn't even been able to muster up the energy to get out of bed. Eve and I had helped her get changed and Michael had carried her down to the car. I think the hospital is lending us a small wheel chair until Claire gets better.

Eve entered the kitchen and grabbed her coffee, downing it like it was a drug.

"Thats better." Eve sighed, taking a seat opposite me and putting her head on the table moaning "I hate mornings."

"You don't say." I reply sarcastically. Normally after I say something like that she would have some kind of fire back but she didn't. She didn't even move.

"Yo Gothica? Are you dead there?" I said, poking her arm. That got a response.

"Pee off Shane I'm not in the mood." She gave me the finger and went back to muttering her moans. At least that was the Eve I knew. I looked up at the clock again which now read 10:35am. I couldn't leave it any longer. Remind me to smash that clock when for being so patronizing later. I guess Morganville being small is a good thing, it doesn't take very long to get to places.

"Eve?"

"Oh what what what?" She shouted. Woah.

"Easy tiger! I was just gonna ask if you could go wake Claire up? We kinda have to go and I need to like put some stuff together." Was it just me or was Eve acting very very mean this morning? "You alright?" I ask.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." And with that she got up and left the round rubbing her face which had hardly any make up on. I guess I could sit her and ponder Eve's mysterious behavior but I had to find my phone. Urg this was not going to be a good day.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Claire's POV

"Morning CB." Said Eve as she sat on the end of my bed. "You know you have to get up at some point today right?"

I pretended to be asleep. I felt the weight on the bed shift and suddenly I was aware that Eve was lying next to me, probably staring up at the ceiling. "I wish that I could stay like this too, just not have to move at all. Don't think I don't know how you're feeling."

I remained still. But when Eve didn't continue I opened my eyes and, sharing at the ceiling, mirrored her. In a mono-toned voice, as if it were obvious, I said "You have no idea how I feel."

My best friend sighed and rolled over, propping her head up on her hand. "I know. Maybe I don't, but we all have problems Claire." Eve replied.

I just wanted to be alone. I didn't want her in here with me. I wanted to sleep until this nightmare was over and then wake up in Shane's arms, having him tell me that it was all a dream, that I was safe now.

I didn't tell this to Eve. I said nothing like it. But when I did speak, the words I said were words I didn't think I was capable of speaking.

"You're problems are nothing compared to mine."

The room seemed to go completely still. It was as if even the wind had stopped blowing. What I said was true. I was _dying _for goodness sake. Nothing could top that. I should be feeling guilty, but I don't. I'd finally said what I had been keeping in all this time. Nothing else mattered any more. _No one _else mattered.

Eve got off my bed and I sat up, watching her move towards the door. Her shoulders were slumped and her walk was not a bold as it normally was. Her black hair fell limp on her shoulders which were covered in a simple black cardigan. Eve put one hand on the door knob, her red painted fingers clutching at it as she twisted it, the door opening. Before leaving she turned back to me saying,

"You have radiotherapy in fifteen minutes. You better get your ass out of bed at some point in the next few minutes if you are going to have any chance of your 'problem' getting any better." I stared at Eve. How could she be so mean to me? My friend didn't leave straight away. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but after a moments hesitation she turned on her heel and left.

I pulled out my diary from under my pillow, picked up my pen and began to write again.

_So, it turns out its not just the world that hates me . . . _

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Eve's POV

I stormed down the stairs and grabbed my coat from the hanger. I pushed the kitchen door open forcefully, shouting in at Shane.

"Claire may or may not be coming down at any point during today. Bye!" With out waiting to here my roommates response I turned and made my way to the front door, picking up my bag from the stairs on the way.

I heard Shane shout after me. "Where are you going?

"Out!" I yelled back, putting in extra effort when I slammed the front door shut behind me.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I was sat in the waiting room of the local Doctors, picking at my red nail varnish nervously. Yeah I know I said that coming to the doctors had been my last resort but I've run out of other options. I'd rather know now than spend the rest of my life wondering if I am just trying for no reason. I may only be 20 years old but like I said, its something I've always wanted.

I picked up one of those cheesy fashion magazines and began to flip through it. Urg the stuff is here was so much of a cliche. I mean the things in here are way to slutty, and not in a good way. This morning I'd come in at about 11 0'clock and now it was 4:30pm. I know, its a long time but I wanted to get my test results today. The doctor I saw said it would be easier tomorrow but I refused. I wanted to get it over with.

"Eve Glass?" Came a a female voice. I looked up from the magazine to see Dr Auralee, I think that's her name anyway. "I have your results. If you'd like to come this way?"

I took a deep breath and stood up, following her into one of the side room. The tall blonde doctor smiled at me as she opened the door to allow me to step in. The room was bright white. In the corner was one of those substitute beds with the uncomfortable paper on it that breaks every time you sit down. I sat down on one of the chairs by the computer.

"Okay Eve, here's what came back." The doctor sat down opposite me. "The blood test are not too much of a concern, though your hormone levels were slightly off. But I wouldn't worry about that as it may not make a difference. It is only very slight." Next Dr Auralee showed me a picture on her ipad. It didn't really make much sense to me but I looked at it with fake interest.

"And what does this show?" I asked politely.

"Well," She started. "The Hysterosalpingography did show something that worried me slightly." I held my breath. "It shows the your Fallopian it blocked. Now this can be worked out but - "

"But what does this mean for me?" I cut in. "Right now." Even though I asked this, I think I already knew the answer.

"Right now," Dr Auralee leaned forward a bit and her voice became gentler. "With these test results and your family history, it may be hard for you to ever become pregnant."

Her words lay still in the air for a while. This was what I'd been dreading. I've always wanted children, and now I've just been told that the chances of me ever being able to have any is very low. This isn't how I wanted things to be.

"There is a chance that you will be able to conceive, but it's not going to be as easy as it would be for other women. There are treatments that can . . . "

". . . I think I'd like to go home now." I said quietly.

"Of course."The doctor replied kindly. "Just phone in and make a follow up appointment and we can talk more about it."

"Okay. Thank you." I said before standing up and leaving. I felt like I was walking on air. How was I going to tell Michael. We knew that we were going to have problems, him being a vampire and all, but now it wasn't just him that was the problem. It was me.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Claire's POV

"I can't remember a time I wasn't throwing up." I said miserably from the bathroom floor. Shane sat down opposite me, leaning against the bath tub.

"I wish I could take this away from you." He said sadly.

"I know you do, but I'd rather it be me than you." I told him. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss me on the head.

"My brave brave girl." Said Shane. I really didn't deserve him.

"What makes you say that?" He asked. I must have said it out loud.

I sighed. I guess I should probably tell him. Maybe he can help me work it out. "I'm a bad person. I think Eve and I fell out this morning. I kind of said something mean to her." I explained the events of this morning to him. The truth was, after about 30 minutes of it happening, while I was lying under a laser, I began to feel guilty. I mean Eve is someone who doesn't opens up about her true feelings very often and I think this morning she was trying to. And I told her I didn't care. What kind of a best friend was I?

"Thinking about it Eve has seemed a bit off lately." Shane muttered.

As I was about to reply I heard the slam of the front room door and footsteps that seemed to be running up the stairs.

"Eve's home."

"Yeah." I stood up, putting a hand to my head. "I guess I should go talk to her."

Shane stood up too and grabbed my arm. "Or maybe you should go lay down for a bit. Your last episode there was pretty intense."

"No, I wouldn't be able to sleep with this on my conscience anyway." I left Shane there and made my way to the end of the corridor where Eve's room was. I lent in to knock on the door but stop when I heard the sound of sobbing.

I gently pushed open the door and poked my head in. Eve's curtains were pulled so the already dark room was darker than normal. Eve lay on her bed, motionless other than her shoulders shaking. Sighing, I closed the door and turned the light on.

"Eve."

She lifted her head off the pillow to look at me and in a tired tone said "Go away Claire. I'm not in the mood." But I didn't go away. Instead, I came and sat next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, scared that I was going to cry too. "I didn't mean what I said earlier. Your problems do matter. _You _matter."

I waited as Eve sat up slowly, crossing her legs and putting her pillow in her lap. "Okay. I'm sorry too. For not being there for you."

"What do you mean?" I gasped. "You've been nothing but supportive!" Eve didn't reply, she just looked down at her lap.

"So," I started slowly. "Do you want to tell me why you are crying?"

Eve didn't look up. She also didn't say anything. "Look, Eve, you can tell me. I'm your best friend. I'll always listen to you."

The tear stained girl opposite finally lifted her head and took a deep breath. "Today I, um, went to the doctors surgery and had some tests done."

I didn't interrupt, I just let her get her composure back and continue, although I didn't like where this was going.

"Claire, I can't have children." My best friend broke down in tears again.

"Oh Eve . . ." I muttered and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed in my arms and I began to cry silently too. I knew how much having kids meant to Eve and for that to be taken away from her? That was just cruel.

"I'm so sorry babe." I told her as she pulled away. "Is it for definite?"

"Well, the doctor said that there is a chance I could still get pregnant in the future, but with my family history and the test results it going to be hard." Eve laughed dryly. "Its ironic really. Not that long ago we talking like this, only it was you thinking that you were pregnant, and now its me, who can't get pregnant."

I just hugged her again. "We'll get through this Eve." I told her. "We'll find a way."

I felt Eve sigh against my neck.

"I hope you're right."


	29. Chapter 29

_Here'ds Chapter 29 I'm sorry that I haven't updated in ages! its just school has been so busy since i started back there x year 11, an important year x thats what they keep saying x but its not gonna stop me from writing because this is my escape x xx Thank you to everyone who is following this story and to all my weekly reviewers x you guys are great. I hope you are enjoying it xx let me know xx R&R xxxx _

_Thalia's Tree x x x_

Claire's POV

I did the finishing touches to my lip gloss and checked that my hair looked okay. Tonight was the first time I'd be going out properly since I started treatment. It was Sunday, so I'd had two days off from radiotherapy. Don't get me wrong, I still felt like crap, but not as bad as I do during the week. I looked at my reflection that was staring back at me. I had bags under my eyes that I'd failed to completely cover up with concealer, and my skin was pale, but I looked better with a bit of make up on and my hair freshly washed and down in loose brown curls.

Michael was doing a charity gig tonight, so we were all going to support him. I had refused at first, but Eve, Shane and Michael had insisted that it would be good to get out and that I would enjoy it. Michael hadn't said what charity it was for, though he'd reassured me I would know of it. _It better not be a brain cancer one. _I thought to myself. _That would be mean. _

Shane came in then, dressed in jeans and a nice, red checkered shirt. It matched my simple red dress. He had shaved, which made him look five years younger and used gel in his hair to spike it up a bit. He scrubs up well when he makes an effort. His after shave make him smell nice, though it was so over-powering it made me feel sick. I didn't tell him that.

"Hey. You look gorgeous." He said as he came over to me.

"Thanks. But I know I don't." I told him. "I look a total mess."

Shane laughed and pulled me to him and we kissed. "To me, you'll never look like a mess. Your beautiful Claire, inside and out." Was I blushing?

"Come on, lets get going, before we make Mike late for his own gig." I nodded and grabbed my bag, following him out of the room. Before I could walk down the stairs Shane suddenly picked me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I screamed, hitting him with my bag like an old lady. I was laughing though.

"I can't have my princess getting tired before she's even had the chance to dance with me." Shane said, carrying me down the stairs. I continued to hit him but I wasn't angry. This was so fun!

"That's not Claire laughing is it?" I heard Eve's voice say from the bottom of the stairs. "I've kinda forgotten what that sounds like."

"Yep, I am guilty of having fun!" I exclaimed.

"That's my girl." My best friend said hugging me once Shane had finally put me down.

"I'm gonna help Michael put the rest of the stuff in the car. Don't forget um, what ever it is you girl bring to these things." Shane said, clearly not knowing much about girls.

"What, you mean tampons?" Eve asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

Shane covered his ears with his hands and turned around. "I'm not listening. La la la!" Shane walked out the front door to where Michael was trying to fit everything in the car, and failing. It wasn't too dark out yet, but I'm sure it will be pretty soon. Apparently the venue is outside in a grassy park area, so its just as well the weather is clear for it, else there wouldn't be much of a crowd.

"You okay?" Eve asked. "How you feeling?" I turned back to look at her. Sometimes I forget that Eve is actually quite a bit taller than me. We spend so much time together that you kind of forget. But now I felt like I was looking up at her.

I nodded. "I think I'll be okay tonight. I don't feel amazing." I told her truthfully. "But better than I have to last two weeks." Eve smiled sadly but she suddenly seemed to become very small.

"What about you?" I asked, looking her in the eyes.

"I'm fine." She said, a little too cheerfully. "Please don't start fussing."

"Eve, what you found out the other day is a big thing. Its bound to hurt." I insisted, worried. If by what I used to act like was anything to go by, Eve was in denial, and pretending to be okay with it all. Though secretly we aren't. "You haven't had long to accept it yet."

"Seriously Claire, I am okay. There's nothing to talk about, everything is normal." But her eyes suggested something else. I decided to just be straight with her.

"Tell me what you are feeling." Eve seemed a little surprised at this question. Its more direct that I think she's used to anyone being with her. At first it looked like she was going to argue, but then her shoulders slummed and she let out a sigh.

"I think I'm angry more than anything." She said. "I mean, all I can remember thinking when I was younger is that I didn't care what I did with my life, where I would live, what job I would have, as long as I had children. It just always felt like I was supposed to be a mother, like it was my purpose." My best friend looked down to the floor.

Gently I took her hand, making her look back at me. "It may still happen Eve. You can't give up hope."

She nodded. "I know." Then she smiled, shaking off her sadness like it was nothing. "But lets make it tomorrows problem. Tonight, lets just enjoy ourselves.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Michael drove us to the venue. He nattered to us nervously about the songs he was planning on playing, asking repeatedly if we thought they would be okay.

"Michael, calm down." Eve, who was sat in shotgun, leaned across the small space between her and her husband and squeezed his hand. "Why are you so nervous? Its not the first time you've done this."

"I know, I know." He replied, staring straight ahead. "But tonight's kind of a big deal, you know?"

_No, I don't. _I thoughts silently, but I didn't say it out loud.

"You are gonna be amazing babe." Eve told him. Looking away from the road briefly, Michael smiled lovingly at wife. Ever since Eve had told him about not being able to have children, he's been wonderful. I know she was worried about how he would react, but he has honestly been nothing but supportive. Not that she needed support, according to Eve.

We drove in silence. It was becoming quite dark outside, and I could only really make out the shapes of the trees passing by. I hope that wherever we were going had outside lights or I don't think Michael will have anything to be worried about.

A few more minutes passed in silence before the car slowed down to a stop. "Here we are." Michael got out the car first, shortly followed by Eve as they went to get the equipment out of the boot of the car.

"Ready CB?" Shane asked, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of his side of the car.

"As always." I giggled. Shane pulled me to him once we were out of the car and we kissed in the dark.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

"How do you know? You can hardly see me." I joked.

Shane laughed. I loved to hear that sound. "Fine, you tasted beautiful. Better?"

"Yep." I agreed. "As much as I would like to hear more of this sexy talk, we have to help the guys with the heavy stuff."

Even in the dark I knew that Shane was pouting. I tugged at his arm. "Come on. And try not to walk into that tree . ."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They didn't let me pick up the heavy things, so I was currently carrying a not-so-heavy microphone stand. We approached the entrance of the park-like venue. There was a big banner at the entrance with bright fairy lights. This meant that we could all now see where we were going. I could see that there were more lights in there, so many that it almost looked like daytime.

I read the banner at the entrance and stopped dead at what it said. It wasn't anything to do with brain cancer. It was incredible.

It read: **_* _**_**Cystic Fibrosis Fundraiser 2013! ***_

"Good surprise?" Shane asked as everyone looked up at the sign with me.

"How could I not have known about this?" I exclaimed in dismay. Was I really that ignorant?

"Well, considering you haven't really stepped outside the front door the last two week CB." Eve reasoned grabbing my hand and pulling me forward, "Come on I can hear music!"

"I thought I was the music." Michael joked as he and Shane followed us with the equipment. As we entered the park I was taken back at how beautiful it all looked. There was a giant gazebo covering half of the grass, and opposite was a stage. Blue fairy lights hung around everywhere. There was tables and chairs inside and outside the gazebo, each one decorated to make look pretty. Already a lot of the tables were filled and I wondered if we had one saved for us. I suppose we were kind of VIP, with Michael and all . . .

"This way!" Eve shouted, leading us towards the front by the stage. I looked behind me to make sure that the boys we following still. Shane was directly behind me and he smiled when I looked at him. Smiling back I tried not to trip over as Eve continue to pull me.

We reached the front and stopped at a table already half occupied. Catching my breath I suddenly realised that I knew the people at the table.

"Aria!" I smiled, extending my arms.

"Hey! I was so looking forward to seeing you!" She replied excitedly as she slowing stood up from her seat to hug me. She was wearing a shortish purple dress with sparkles on, accompanied by a silver headband.

I hugged her back, feeling immediately how skinny she had gotten. Maybe that's how I felt to Shane when he hugged me. Aria still had her trach in, which probably wasn't a good thing but she'd already told me that it was going to stay there until she got her new lungs. I looked over her shoulder and saw the oxygen tank along with several backpacks that were placed next to her brother, Chace. I smiled at him over his sister's shoulder and he winked back at me. Cheeky.

"How are you? Did you organize this? How come you didn't tell me?" I asked her all at once. She laughed and, with the help of Chace, sat back down, motioning for me to sit in the vacant seat next to her. Eve sat next to me and there were two seats left, but the boys had gone off to set some things up.

"Hey there Aria." Eve greeted. "Don't mind Claire, she hasn't been getting out enough, and I'm not just using that saying for no reason."

Giggling, Aria replied. "Hiya Eve. Not to worry, hopefully she'll enjoy herself tonight. It was great last year, and the year before that."

"I've never heard of it before tonight though." I said. Ari nodded in response.

"Its mainly for family and friends of people with CF. Being on the border of Morganville, the founder doesn't mind it if visitors come into the town just for tonight, as long as they leave in the morning."

A waiter came to the table and asked if we would like anything to drink. Eve and I ordered our drinks and two beers for the guys.

"So," I began. "this is a fundraiser?"

"Can you not read? That is the name of this event." Chace said sarcastically. Aria hit him.

"Don't mind him." She said, giving her brother an evil stare. "He gets sarcastic when he's had a few to drink."

"At least he doesn't get slutty." I muttered, but Eve heard.

"Okay, don't bring that up, I don't think Aria's old enough to hear about it."

"She was there." I shot back with a smug smile.

"Oh."

"_Anyway,_" Ari interrupted. "Yeah, all money made tonight goes to the CF research charity. We do raise a lot, surprisingly.

Our drinks came just as Shane came, looking completely handsome and sat down at the table. "Hey Aria, nice to see you." He said politely. "And . . ." He exteneded his hand out to Chace, who was looking pretty hot tonight too.

"Chace." He introduced, shaking my fiancee's hand in a manly manner. "Your worst nightmare." The sparkle in his eye showed that he was joking.

I don't think Shane saw it though. "Um . . . okay well Michael's pretty much ready to start. How did you know he was a musician ?" He asked our small friend.

"I think Claire mentioned it when we were in hospital together. Because it was my dad that started this event years ago, our family always pretty much organizes it each year. So when we needed a singer, Michael was the first person that came into mind."

From the stage, Michael's voice rose loud and clear above the chattering crowds. I looked around, seeing how busy it actually was. I wasn't sure Michael had ever played in a crowd this big before. If he was nervous, it didn't really show.

"Hello everyone. My name's Michael Glass and I will be playing here for you all tonight. Before we get started, a special little someone is going to come up to the stage a say a few words to you all." Michael stepped back from the microphone and took a seat at the back of the stage. At this point, Aria and Chace stood up from there own seats and began to walk to the front. It wasn't until she stood up that I saw next to Aria's chair was a small wheelchair, probably for if she got too tired to walk.

I watched as my friend let go of her older brothers arm and walked up the steps and onto the stage.

"Hey everyone." She greeted. "Its so good to see so many familiar faces her tonight." She paused to wave at a few people, friends obviously, who she recognized. Clearing her throat she continued. "For those of you who don't know me, my name is Aria Maye and I'm 15, nearly 16 years old. We've been holding these fundraisers for 4 years now and each year we raise more and more money. So thank you so much for everything you've all donated!" She giggled nervously as everyone clapped. Continuing she said, "I would now normally say something dramatic about myself to make y'all cry but I won't 'cause i like you and I'm not that mean." That earnt a laugh.

"But what I will say is thank you. Thank you for everyone's support. Thank you to all the doctors and researchers here tonight." She smiled down at Chace who was stood at the side. "Thank you to my brother for not getting fed up about the amount of time he wastes tending to my needs." She looked down at me. "Thank you to my new friends Claire, Shane, Eve and Michael. I've never really had friends before so it means so much to me that you are willing to be friends with me." She really was a sweet girl.

Finally she looked back at the whole crowds and said, "My friend Claire isn't very well at the moment, which makes me very sad because she is such a good, kind person who doesn't deserve the disease sh'e been given." I felt tears form in my eyes. "We met in hospital and she's been like a big sister to me, looking out for me, loving me. Shes . . . she's like my guardian angel who has been sent to me. If there's one thing that I truly believe, its that God doesn't put you in a tough situation without giving you someone to help you through it." A tear rolled down the small girls face. "I think that's what God has done for me. He's given me my brother, my dad and my friends. So, I ask tonight that not only do you help beat cystic fibrosis, but could you please pray for Claire. Pray that she will be able to get better and live the life she has always dreamed of." Sounding slightly wheezing from crying Aria wiped the tears from her face and said. "Thank you, and God bless."

Before I could register what I was doing, I stood up and joined her on the stage. Briefly I saw all the people before me but I wasn't nervous. I just kept walking over to Aria and pulled her into a tight hug. I began to cry silently too. It was all very emotional, but they were tears of happiness more than sadness.

Moving her blonde hair away from her ear, I whispered. "I love you brave girl. And thank you." My friend leaned on me heavily, clearly exhausted. I rubbed her back and kissed her forehead before taking the microphone out of her tight grip and placing it back on the holder her. I paused, looking at everyone, lots of people were smiling and, despite what Aria said, some were crying.

"Enjoy the show!" I said smiling back at them. Then I linked arms with my friend who had now stopped crying and was laughing at the funny faces her brother was pulling front the side. She waves at everyone and, with the help of Chace, we all made our way back to our table.

Despite the knowledge that there was something inside my brain that was slowly killing me, in a painful way, I knew that for tonight, I was going to be able to forget about it for a while.

_"Let everything happen to you_  
_Beauty and terror_  
_Just keep going_  
_No feeling is final" _

_-Rainer Maria Rilke_

* * *

**Okay so I'm kinda rushed for time so I will continue writing about the gig and post it all in the next chapter x I had planned to do it all in one chapter but i really wanted to update tonight and i knew that i wouldn't be able to finish it tonight. So yeah, there will be more soon . . . Bye!**


End file.
